L'ange et le vampire
by A-loves-L
Summary: Un vampire Brun Vivant Dans une ville Ténébreuse emménagant Dans une ville lumineuse ... ON PEUT voir à quel point point cela Peut Faire des dégât temps mais même en faire battre le coeur d'un bel ange blond.
1. Emménagement

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

énagement

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

_Chapitre énagement_

Au cœur du monde des ombres se trouve la sombre ville, où les nuages noirs planent toujours, l'eau des ports ne sont que marres de sang, les rues encore plus sombre qu'une pièce dépourvue de lumière. Les habitants ont beaux y être charmants, cela ne cache pas se qu'ils sont en réalité, la vérité est que cette ville est uniquement peuplée de monstre. Et dans cette ville il y avait un lycée, et dans une des classes de cet établissement, il y avait un groupe d'élève, qui se faisait appeler les «Étoiles noires», ce groupe comptait, Squall Leonheart alias Léon le lion(un corps d'humain, mais des oreilles et une queux de lion), Reno Turk le corbeau (les ailes dans le dos et prononce des croah à chaque fois qu'il parle) , Vincent Valentine la chauve-souris (les ailes dans le dos), Séphiroth Jénova le chat noir (les oreilles, la queux et les pupilles félines), Angeal Henwlet le sorcier de la foudre, Génésis Rapsodos la momie (il met juste des bandage autour de son visage...on ne voit plus qu'un œil), Tifa Lokheart la sorcière de la glace, Aerith Gainsborought la sorcière du feu et Zack Fair...le vampire. Tous formait une bande d'enfer, la plus connue de tout le quartier.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous ensemble, en route pour leur dernier cour de la journée, une fois arrivés en classe en attendant le prof de chimie ils discutèrent...et comme d'habitude un malheur se produit...Reno s'est prit une pile de livre sur la tête.

Reno-Croooooaaah, mais ça fait mal!!!

Sephiroth-Pardon, tu sais bien que je ne le fait pas exprès, mais tu sais très bien que les chats noir...ça porte malheur...

Reno-Si je ne le savais pas après tout ce temps, cela voudrait dire que je suis un idiot croaaah.

Angeal-....No comment...

Aerith-Mon pauvre Saphiroth, cela ne doit pas être facile d'être un chat noir.

Reno-Et moi alors, c'est quand même moi qui me prends tout quand même!!! Mais bon sang, Génésis aide moi s'il te plait!!!

Génésis-Mmmmphhh...

Léon-Génésis, pour la dix millièmes fois enlèves ces putains de bandages.

Génésis-Mmmmmhh...

Tifa-Génésis s'il te plais...

Génésis-(enlève le bas de ses bandages) J'ai dis que je n'avait aucune raison de t'aider Reno parce que c'est Sephiroth qui souffre le plus de son désavantage.

Reno-Rolalala...

Zack-Changeons de sujet voulez-vous?

Vincent-Très bonne idée.

Reno-Très bien, alors Zack est ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à te trouver une petite amie?

Zack-Non et j'en est carrément rien à faire, parce que je te rappelle que je me fous totalement des nana.

Vincent-Et puis, n'oublions pas que monsieur ne saura pas qui est la bonne personne avant d'avoir sentit une odeur qui éveillerait ses sens de vampire.

Zack-Parfaitement.

Sur ce, le professeur Hojo entra dans la salle et donna immédiatement les instructions pour l'exercice qu'ils allaient pratiquer. Tous commencèrent alors les manipulations, une demie heure passa normalement, Reno, par la suite prit une éprouvette et versa son contenu dans sa préparation, il tourna le dos vers Léon et se retourna pour voir sa préparation déborder, il appela le prof qui s'écria «Tous aux abris, ce jeune insensé a versé du chlore dans sa substance.», suite à cela tous les élèves se mirent aux abris, pour ensuite entendre une énorme explosion, quand ils sortirent de leur cachètes pour constater avec horreur qu'une bonne partie du lycée venait de sauté. Tous fusillèrent Reno du regard, Sephiroth était quand même légèrement heureux parce que pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui a provoqué un cataclysme.

Suite à cela, tout le monde rentra chez eux. Zack raconta à ses parents se qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient vraiment en colère contre Reno cette fois, il alla ensuite se couché en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant. Le lendemain, il alla en cours et vît tous les prof et les élèves s'arranger dans la cour.

Lazard-Écoutez moi cher élèves, je suis navré mais nous allons devoir fermé le lycée pour cause de travaux, afin que vous puissiez poursuivre les cours nous vous avons répartit dans différente écoles en ville. Par contre, je suis désolé pour vous et votre groupe mon cher Reno mais il n'y a plus de place de libre pour vous.

Zack-Comment allons-nous faire maintenant?

Lazard-Ne vous inquiété pas, je me suis arrangé avec le directeur d'un très bon lycée qui se trouve dans une autre ville.

Génésis-Mmmmmmphhmmmm?

Lazard-Je vous demande pardon?

Génésis-Phhhhhh (enlève le bas de ses bandages) Je vous demandait dans quelle ville nous sommes envoyés.

Lazard-Et bien, c'est cela le problème, vous êtes envoyés dans un bon lycée mais pas dans une ville vraiment adapter pour vous.

Angeal-Comment cela,

Lazard-Vous allez être envoyé dans la ville lumineuse, qui est situé au cœur de la forêt de lumière.

Le groupe entier-QUOI?!

Lazard-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Zack et son groupe n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles, les voila condamné à passé le reste de l'année dans un coin lumineux. Ils rentrèrent chez eux afin de préparer leur valises, les parents du jeune homme brun essayèrent tant bien que mal de le consolé il n'y avait rien à faire. Le lendemain, Zack embrassa ses parents et embarqua avec ses camarades dans le bus en direction. Après plusieurs heures de routes, avoir pour seul loisir la discussion, la lecture ou encore écouter de la musique sur leur MP3, il débarquèrent enfin dans la ville lumineuse.

_A suivre_


	2. Coup de foudre et 1er abord

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

de foudre et 1er abord

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

_Chapitre de foudre et 1er abord_

Le groupe descendit du bus, autour ils pouvaient entendre des murmures et constater que des gens ne cessaient de les dévisager. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée où les attendait le directeur. Une fois arrivés, on les accueillit dans le bureau du directeur, vu qu'il n'était pas encore la, ils discutèrent encore et toujours si bien qu'à la fin ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Au bout d'un certain temps, celui qu'ils attendaient arriva et les salua.

-Bonjour à vous jeunes gens je suis le directeur de ce lycée , on m'avait dis que vous aviez eu quelques problèmes dans votre lycée.

Vincent-Oui, parce que voyez vous, l'énergumène ici présent à fait sauté la moitié du lycée pendant le cour de chimie.

Reno-Croaaah, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Heureusement pour vous jeune homme, alors j'ai accepté que vous poursuiviez vos cours ici, mais je vous préviens vous n'avez pas intérêt de mettre le boxon dans mon établissement.

Reno-Ça veut dire quoi mettre le boxon?

Sephiroth-Ça veut dire la même chose que foutre le bordel.

Reno-Ah ok.

On leur donna leur manuel, leur horaires et un plan du lycée, tous furent dispersé mais Zack par chance se retrouva avec Angeal et Génésis. Ils allèrent à leur premier cour, tout le monde les regardaient très bizarrement, mais, c'était assez compréhensif cela devait juste être la première fois qu'ils voyaient des monstres, même si les jeune filles avaient les yeux qui pétillaient et bavaient sur leur table en voyant d'aussi beaux jeunes hommes, et pour nos héros c'était tous aussi étrange pour eux de voir des gens qui ne ressemblaient pas à des monstres, c'était soit des oiseaux, soit des lapins ou encore des chocobos. L'heure passa très rapidement, tout comme les autre heures de la journée. L'établissement avait loué des chambres dans l'hôtel d'à côté pour Zack et son groupe, Aerith et Tifa faisaient chambre commune, Angeal et Génésis aussi, Vincent avec Léon et Reno avec Sephiroth, Zack avait une chambre pour lui seul, il rangea ses affaires et décida d'aller visiter le coin accompagner de ses amis bien sur, une fois sortit de l'hôtel ils virent deux filles et deux garçons de la classe de Zack, ils allèrent vers eux et leur demandèrent si ils pouvaient leur faire visiter le quartier, les deux jeunes filles rougirent et acceptèrent.

Elena-Moi c'est Elena.

Cisney-Et moi c'est Cisney.

Tseng-Je suis Tseng.

Rude-Rude.

Zack-Je suis Zack, voici Aerith, Tifa, Sephiroth, Léon, Vincent, Angeal, Génésis et Reno.

Tseng-Enchantés, on y va?

Reno-Pas de problème mec.

Tifa-Reno!!! (frappe l'arrière de la tête de Reno)Ce ne sont pas des manière voyons. Surveille un peu ton language.

Sur ce, ils partirent, Tseng et ses amis leur firent visiter tout le quartier, des ruelles sombres jusqu'aux grandes places. Ils allèrent dans la forêt, nos amis étaient très peu habitués à voir autant de lumière, alors qu'ils achevaient la visite, le regard de Zack se posa sur une maison entourée des arbres de la forêt, elle était si grande qu'un manoir hanté n'aurait été rien comparé à cela. Dehors, il pouvait voir trois enfants s'amuser ensemble, tous les trois se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau on pouvait juste les différentié grâce à la longueur de leurs cheveux argenté. Il pouvait aussi voir une femme, probablement la mère des trois enfants sauf qu'elle n'avait pas les cheveux argenté mais blond, étaler le linge dehors, pendant que son mari tenait sa taille dans ses bras, il avait les cheveux noir coiffés en pique avec une barbe. Voyant que Zack ne suivait plus, les autres retournèrent en arrière pour lui parler.

Aerith-Zack? Ça ne va pas?

Zack-C'est qui eux?

Tseng-Mmh? Ah eux, C'est la famille Strife, là-bas, c'est leur mère Lila Strife et leur père Sun Strife.

Tifa-Sun ça veut dire soleil non?

Elena-Oui, cela lui va bien je trouve.

Cisney-Oui, la il y a les triplé, Kadaj Strife c'est celui qui a les cheveux à la hauteur des épaules, Loz Strife c'est celui que à les cheveux les plus courts et celui qui à les cheveux qui tombent jusque dans le bas du dos c'est Yazoo Strife. Ils sont tous très beaux dans cette famille mais il n'y a aucun d'eux qui surpasse leur fils ainé.

Elena-C'est sur.

Rude-A tiens, quand on parle du loup.

A ce moment, un jeune garçon blond coiffé en pique également sortit de la maison, il avait les cheveux long jusqu'au dessus des omoplates tenus par un ruban blanc, il avait les yeux bleu ciel, il portait un long tee-shirt blanc qui couvrait un petit short blanc. Dans son dos on pouvait voir deux ailes d'ange de taille moyenne. Il souriait en voyant les triplé s'amuser gentillement.

Zack-Et lui qui est ce?

Elena-Lui c'est le fils ainé, Cloud Strife.

Tifa-Cloud ça veut dire nuage non?

Elena-Oui, et comme vous pouvez le voir il est superbe, à tomber par terre.

Cisney-Un vrai canon tu veux dire.

Tseng-C'est pas bientôt fini vos fantasme.

Elena-T'en fais pas, il dit que personne n'est assez bien pour lui.

Zack-Tout comme moi.

Rude-Il est dans notre classe lui aussi.

Angeal-Mais, on ne l'a pas vu.

Tseng-Bah, tout le monde à bien le droit de ne pas venir en cours une fois de temps en temps. Quand il n'est pas la tout le monde le sait, parce qu'il est tout le temps la d'habitude.

Cisney-Bon, on continu la visite.

Tout le monde repartit mais Zack resta à regarder cette famille quelques minutes, soudain, l'un des triplé remarqua que le brun les observait, le regard des deux autres suivirent le sien, quand Cloud se rendit compte que ses frères s'étaient arrêtés il regarda lui aussi, son regard croisa celui de Zack. Un coup de vent fît voler les cheveux du jeune homme blond, le jeune homme brun respira l'odeur qui avait été transportée jusqu'à ses narines, il écarquilla les yeux, frissonna et sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer, il mît une main devant sa bouche et partit rejoindre les autres en courant. Une fois la visite terminer le groupe rentra à l'hôtel, il allèrent dîner et pendant le repas Zack ne prononça pas un mot ce qui inquiéta beaucoup ses amis.

Angeal-Zack, qu'est ce que tu as? Tu n'as pas dis un mots depuis qu'on a fini de visiter le coin.

Génésis-Mmmmmmpphhhnnnn...

Tifa et Aerith-Génésis...

Génésis-Mmmmm...(enlève le bas de ses bandages)Je disais que c'est franchement inquiétant de ne pas te voir parler. C'est très inquiétant, et c'est encore plus inquiétant de ne pas te voir sourire.

Sephiroth-Tu as vraiment dis tout ça?

Génésis-Non, j'ai a peine eu le temps de dire la première phrase.

Léon-Aller, on est tes amis on peut peut être t'aider si tu nous dis se qu'il ne va pas.

Zack-Ah, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai...j'ai le cœur lourd...

Aerith-Je pense que cela dois être tes parents qui te manque, tu devrais les appeler après manger.

Zack-Je pense.

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, quand ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres Zack suivit le conseil d'Aerith et appela ses parents, il attendît deux pendant deux sonneries et finalement entendit la voix de sa mère.

Lizon-Allo?

Zack-Bonsoir maman.

Lizon-Zack, comment vas-tu?

Zack-Plus ou moins bien.

Lizon-Alors, comment est-il ce nouveau lycée? Les filles sont mignonnes?

Zack-C'est pas mal, les filles...tu sais bien que je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40.

Lizon-Bon.

Zack-Mais...il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Lizon-Oui?

Zack-Je...en me promenant en ville j'ai vu une maison, dans laquelle vive une famille, et j'ai apperçu le fils ainé. Et bien, il m'a regardé et un coup de vent a transporté son odeur jusqu'à moi, je l'ai respiré et la mon cœur s'est emballé et j'ai commencé à frissonner.

Lizon-Oh oh, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti exactement?

Zack-Je me suis tout de suite enfuie mais j'avais très envi de faire demie tour et...et de gouter à son sang...

Lizon-C'est bien ce que je pensais, et bien j'ai le regret de t'annoncer mon enfant que tu l'as eu ton coup de foudre.

Zack-Quoi?

Lizon-Lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père j'ai ressenti la même chose, ne quitte pas je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle. MAX!!!!

Max-Quoi?

Lizon-J'ai ton fils en ligne.

Max-Et alors?

Lizon-Il a eu son coup de foudre.

Max-Quoi?! Mais c'est super.

Lizon-Sauf que c'est d'un garçon d'on il s'est entiché...

Max-Ah.....

Lizon-Bon écoute moi bien, je sais que cela n'est pas facile mais, la première chose à faire est d'essayer de maitriser ta soif.

Zack-Je vais essayer...aller je t'embrasse.

Zack raccrocha et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il soupira avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et alla en cours avec ses amis. Le brun accompagné d'Angeal et Génésis entrèrent en classe et saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis, Tseng, Elena, Cisney et Rude. Il s'avanca vers la place qu'il avait choisit la veille et constata avec étonnement qu'en fait il était assis à côté de Cloud, il hésita un instant mais alla finalement s'assoir. Le professeur de chimie arriva et dit aux élèves de faire les exercices 10 à 20 de la page 142 et que chacun devait le faire en groupe de deux. Zack nu donc pas d'autre choit que de travaillé avec Cloud. Ils ouvrirent donc leurs livres et commencèrent à travailler, Zack décida alors d'en profiter pour engager la conversation.

Zack-Euh...bonjour.

Cloud-...Bonjour.

Zack-Je suppose que tu me reconnais.

Cloud-...Oui, tu...tu nous dévisageais hier moi et mes frères.

Zack-Je ne voulais pas vous intimidez, mais comme je viens d'arriver en ville je suis un peu curieux de tout...et en particulier au sujet des étranges créatures qui habitent cette ville.

Cloud-Pour notre part c'est plutôt vous qui êtes étranges.

Zack-Mmh...je...je m'appelle Zack Fair, et toi?

Cloud-Cloud Strife.

Zack-Qu'est ce que tu es comme créature toi?

Cloud-Et bien, je suis...un ange. Mes ailes dans le dos pourrons te le prouver, et toi qu'est ce que tu es? Tu m'as l'air tout à fait normal.

Zack-Ah...en effet je n'ai rien de spécial.

Cloud-Je vois...Alors...euh...qu'est ce que vous venez faire dans cette ville?

Zack-Et bien, en fait c'est vraiment très bête, tu risque de te moquer.

Cloud-Dis le moi, je ne rirais pas c'est promis.

Zack-Alors voilà, c'est un de mes amis qui pendant le cour de chimie a versé du chlore dans sa substance et du coup, la moitié de notre lycée a explosé. On a envoyé tous les élèves de l'école dans d'autre école de notre ville en attendant que celle-ci soit reconstruite, mais malheureusement pour nous, moi et mon groupe étions de trop alors on a dut nous envoyer ici.

Cloud-Ton ami doit vraiment être con pour avoir versé du chlore dans une substance chimique.

Zack-Et il l'est.

Tous les deux rirent doucement et continuèrent à travailler. A la fin des cours de la matinée Zack demanda à Cloud s'il voulait venir manger avec lui, en disant que cela les aiderait à mieux se connaître, le blond répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas car il devait aller manger avec ses frères. Zack était un peu déçu mais toutefois heureux d'avoir pût lui parler en maitrisant ses pulsions vampiriques. Il n'a pas dit à Cloud qu'il était une vampire parce qu'il voudrait que le blond le comprenne lui même. Mais pour le moment, il alla manger avec ses amis.


	3. Un weekend mouvementé

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

3. Un week-end mouvementé

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud (je l'avoue pour cette histoire j'ai un peu copié Twilight)

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre3. Un week-end mouvementé

Pendant tout le déjeuner Zack n'avait fait que regarder Cloud, qui s'éfforçait de ne pas tourner la tête pour regarder son camarade de classe. Ce fût les amis du brun qui le remmenèrent à la réalité, en lui demandant se qu'il n'allait pas, il répondit qu'il n'y avait rien, il ressentait un léger picotement dans la poitrine, il était en train de s'imaginer manger à la table du jeune homme blond, le voir lui sourire. Vincent et les autres s'inquiétaient pour leur ami, depuis hier il était dans cet état, ils avaient beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez cela ne menait à rien.

De son coté Cloud se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce nouvel élève le dévisageait de cette manière, ses frères l'avaient remarquer eux aussi, et ils étaient bien décidés à faire comprendre à ce garçon qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de leur grand frère. Le reste de la pause déjeuné se déroula normalement, une fois hors du réfectoire, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo retrouvèrent Zack et ses compagnons. Les triplés appelèrent le groupe et fixèrent le jeune homme brun du regard, avec un air noir.

Léon-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Dépêchez vous nous avons d'autre chat à fouetté.

Sephiroth-Hé!!!!

Léon-C'était une métaphore Sephiroth.

Loz-Bon, venons en au fait. Toi, le grand brun.

Zack-Oui?

Kadaj-T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de grand frère Cloud, sinon...

Yazoo-On te fera regretter d'avoir vu le jour, compris?

Reno-Pourquoi vous dites ça? Zack n'a aucune raison de s'approcher de votre frère.

Yazoo-On a bien vu comment il le regardait pendant le déjeuner.

Tifa-Pardon? Zack explique.

Zack-Beuh.....

Vincent-Si Zack veut devenir l'ami de votre frère c'est son droit, alors pourquoi voulez vous l'en empêcher?

Kadaj-Il vaut mieux pour lui comme pour les autres qu'il évite de fréquenter d'autre personne.

Sans plus attendre les triplés repartirent, Zack avait piqué un fard quand ils avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient vu regardé Cloud, ses amis le regardait attendant une explication, mais rien ne vint, il se demandait pourquoi les trois argentés avaient dit qu'il valait mieux que le jeune blond ne fréquente personne. Aerith s'énerva devant le silence du brun et le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête, le jeune vampire gémit un peu sur le cou et regarda ses amis, ceux ci attendaient toujours les bras croisés. Zack se décida donc à leur avouer ce qui le perturbait depuis hier, il commença alors à leur raconter les évènements de la veille. Le groupe écouta le jeune brun sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa salle de cour pour ne pas affronté les regards stupéfaits de ses compagnons. Il arriva à temps pour son prochain cour, histoire, il alla s'assoir à sa place, c'est à dire à côté de Cloud et le cour commença. Ils étudiaient un sujet sur lequel Zack, Angeal et Génésis étaient incollable, «l'histoire de la sombre ville», dans leur précédent lycée, ils avaient revu ce sujet mainte et mainte fois. Zack écoutait la leçon avec intérêt, mais sa concentration fût interrompu par un hoquet qu'émit Cloud, il se tourna et constata que son voisin était devenue très pale. Il leva le doigt et demanda au professeur s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie, le professeur accepta et dit au brun de l'accompagner. Ils sortirent donc de la salle, sur le chemin, Zack se décida enfin à parler à Cloud.

Zack-Dis...cela t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose?

Cloud-Non...mais cela arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un petit malaise de temps en temps. Je pense que j'ai du faire un crise d'hypoglycémie je dois être en manque de sucre.

Zack-Je vois, nous voilà à l'infirmerie, tu veux que je reste avec toi?

Cloud-Non, retourne en cour.

Zack-Mais....

Cloud-Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé mais...Zack, il ne faut pas qu'on soit ami.

Zack-Mais, pourquoi?

Cloud-Je risquerai de blessé des personnes innocentes.

Zack sentit que son cœur était sur le point de se brisé, il regarda Cloud entrer dans l'infirmerie et s'en retourna vers sa salle de classe. Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, le jeune blond avait été renvoyé chez lui, le brun était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira, il resta comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il alla ouvrir et vît Aerith accompagnée de Vincent. Il les fît entrer et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Une silence gêné régna un moment, mais Aerith décida de le rompre.

Aerith-Zack, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?

Zack-Par peur de votre réaction je suppose.

Aerith-Tu n'avais pas a avoir peur, on est tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire.

Zack-Vous aviez l'air choqué quand même.

Vincent-Oui, mais tu n'y est pour rien, et nous allons t'aider jusqu'à ce que ce garçon tombe dans tes bras.

Zack-Ce qui risque de ne pas être chose facile, il m'a dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on soit ami.

Vincent-C'est vrai que cela rend les choses difficile...mais ce n'est pas grave, nous allons t'aider quand même.

Zack sourit et remercia Aerith et Vincent, il alla ensuite se coucher. Le matin venu, le jeune brun se leva et alla manger avec ses amis, qui s'excusèrent aussitôt pour leur comportement d'hier, ils partirent ensuite pour le lycée. Une fois devant leur classe de français Zack, Angeal et Génésis étaient sur le point d'entrés quand le brun heurta quelqu'un et fît tomber les livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il baissa la tête et appercut les magnifique yeux bleu de Cloud, celui-ci se baissa et ramassa les livres de Zack.

Cloud-Tient.

Zack-Merci, tu as décidé de me parler aujourd'hui?

Cloud-Zack, j'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on soit ami, pas que je n'en avais pas envie.

Zack-Et ça veut dire quoi?

Cloud-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Zack-Bon.

Cloud-Euh...j'ai réfléchi et euh...je me disais que peut être on pourrait essayer de s'entendre tous les deux.

Zack-Ah oui?

Cloud-Oui, demain c'est samedi, et comme tous les samedi moi et ma famille allons nous baigner dans le lac au centre de la forêt, viens avec moi. Enfin, je veux dire, viens et amuse toi.

Zack-Mmmh....Bon, dés que je rentre à l'hôtel je prépare mon maillot.

Cloud-Ah, c'est cool. Bon on se voit plus tard alors.

Cloud entra dans la salle suivit du trio. Les heures passaient, pendant la pause déjeuner Zack regarda encore le blond qui pour sa plus grande surprise lui rendit son regard en souriant. La fin de la journée passa vite, le brun rentra dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain matin. Lorsque ce jour arriva, Cloud vînt frapper à la porte de la chambre de Zack, ils partirent et marchèrent pendant quelque minute. Une fois arrivés, le jeune homme blond appela ses parents qui étaient en train de tout préparer. Le brun regarda tout autour de lui, un immense lac border d'arbres, l'eau était claire et pure comme du cristal. Lorsque la famille de Cloud apperçut Zack, tout sourire s'effaca, ils appelèrent leur fils et lui demandèrent de parler avec eux.

Lila-Cloud, qu'est ce qui te prends d'inviter n'importe qui?

Cloud-C'est pas n'importe qui maman, c'est Zack un garçon de ma classe.

Sun-Cloud...tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'attacher à quelqu'un ou laisser quelqu'un s'attacher a toi.

Cloud-Je sais, mais Zack est tellement gentil, j'ai envi de devenir son ami.

Kadaj-Mais enfin grand frère, tu ne peux pas et tu le sais.

Cloud-Désolé, mais je tiens à en profiter temps que je le peux encore. Zack, tu peux venir !!!

Zack ne se fît pas prier, il s'approcha et se présenta, les triplés soupirèrent d'exaspération et enlevèrent leur vêtements, dévoilant leur petites ailes blanches dans leur dos. Lila et Sun firent de même et s'assirent sur une serviette qu'ils avaient posé dans l'herbe. Zack et Cloud eux aussi se mirent en maillot. Le blond s'approcha de l'eau et trempa ses pieds, soudain il sentit quelqu'un le pousser et le fît tomber dans l'eau, lorsqu'il refit surface il vît le brun qui se tordait de rire, Cloud grogna un peu et le tira dans l'eau à son tour, se fût à son tour d'éclater de rire. Zack soupira d'aise et commença à nager sous le regard de Cloud, de leur côté Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo s'éclaboussaient les uns les autres. Les parents des quatre garçons prenaient le soleil. Soudain, les triplés se mirent à lancer des pierres dans l'eau, a trois, ils ramassèrent une énorme pierre et la lancèrent de toutes leur force, Zack qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du lac, paniqua en voyant que la pierre que les triplés ont lancé allait s'écraser sur la tête de Cloud que si trouvait de l'autre côté. Le blond remarqua le regard de son ami et leva les yeux, il paniqua, mais sentit qu'on le prenait des ses bras, il vît le brun frapper la pierre de toutes ses forces et celle-ci explosa en mille petit morceaux. Il regarda Zack avec des yeux ronds et le remercia. Le brun sourit et reparti nager plus loin. Cloud le regarda pendant que ses frères se précipitèrent vers lui en le couvrant de mille excuse, le blond leur dit que ce n'était pas grave mais regardait toujours autant le brun.

Cloud-Comment a-t-il fait...?

Le soir venu, Zack rentra dans son hôtel en saluant Cloud et sa famille. Cloud lui avait demandé comment il avait fait pour arrivé si vite près de lui alors qu'il était loin, mais le brun contournait toujours la question. Le jeune homme brun passa le reste de son week-end avec ses amis.


	4. Le sang froid

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

4. Le sang froid

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud (je l'avoue pour cette histoire j'ai un peu copié Twilight)

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre4. Le sang froid

Le week-end se termina, les élèves retournèrent donc au lycée, Cloud voulait savoir comment Zack avait fait pour arriver si vite alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du lac, il repensait à ce moment la, le jeune brun avait explosé cette pierre d'un coup de poing , alors que même un taureau en aurait été incapable, il était si fort, cela lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Lorsque Zack arriva avec son groupe, Cloud alla vers lui et le salua, puis sans perdre une seconde il lui reposa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, le brun sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, le blond grogna et entreprit de refaire sa queue de cheval, puis il fusilla Zack du regard, celui-ci lui dit d'arrêter d'en faire tout un plat à propos de cette histoire et partit avec son groupe laissant Cloud seul dans la cour du lycée. Le blond serra les poings et grogna en se disant intérieurement qu'il trouverait la réponse à toute cette histoire même s'il devait chercher seul.

Dans la salle d'histoire, Zack était appuyé sur le bureau d'Angeal et Génésis, ils parlaient tranquillement, la jeune momie avait encore enlevé le bas de ses bandages pour pouvoir parler correctement, lorsque le professeur arriva, le brun alla s'assoir et Génésis remit ses bandages en place. Avant de commencer le cour le prof dit aux élèves que mercredi ils iraient faire une excursion dans la sombre ville, et dit aux trois garçons qu'ils pourraient aller rendre visite à leur parents.

Zack-Géant!!!!On rentre à la maison.

Angeal-Nos parents seront surement content de nous revoir.

Génésis-MMMMMMPHHHH!!!!!

Zack et Angeal-Génésis....

Génésis-Mmm...un jour il va vraiment falloir que je vous achète un décodeur pour mes souffles...j'ai tout simplement dis: YEEEEESSSSS!!!!

Sur ce le cour commença, l'heure se passa très vite comme toujours, Cloud alla retrouvé ses frères et passa le reste de la matinée avec eux vu que tous ses autres cours avaient été annulés. Le jeune blond s'était dit que si il devait chercher quelque part pour avoir ses réponses c'était sans doute dans la ville qu'ils allaient visiter. Le mardi soir venu, Cloud prépara ses affaires et quand cela fût fait, il alluma son ordinateur et lança une recherche sur la sombre ville. Au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva l'adresse d'une librairie qui vendrait un livre sur tous les monstres existants et leur description, Cloud nota l'adresse et alla se coucher.

Une fois dans la cour, tous les élèves de la classe montèrent dans le bus qui devait les emmené en ville. Ils arrivèrent vers 10h du matin, tous descendirent du bus et commença à regarder ce qui les entourait, pendant que les trois jeunes habitants de la ville sautaient de joie d'être rentrer. Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ils visitèrent les lieux, vers le milieu de l'après midi, le professeur donna quartier libre aux élèves, ils devaient se retrouver au restaurant devant lequel ils se trouvaient pour diner avant de rentrer. Zack, Angeal et Génésis rentrèrent chez eux pour saluer leur parents. Cloud partit pour essayer de trouver la librairie qu'il cherchait, il demanda son chemin à une habitante qui lui indiqua la route à prendre, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra et commença à chercher le livre qu'il voulait.

Vendeur-Bonjour monsieur. Vous cherchez un livre en particulier?

Cloud-Ah, euh...oui. Je cherche un livre dans lequel je pourrais trouver le nom des monstres existant et leur description. Vous avez cela ici?

Vendeur-Oui, bien sur, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoins d'un tel livre?

Cloud-Un de mes amis monstres ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il est en réalité, il essaye de me le faire deviner mais tout ce qu'il me donne comme indice est trop flou pour moi.

Vendeur-Je vois, attendez une minute je crois que je dois en avoir un exemplaire par là.

Le vendeur quitta Cloud, il regarda dehors, il faisait vraiment sombre. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de la boutique, il était déjà 16h30, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher sinon le prof lui passerait un de ces savons. Le blond entendit ensuite cogner à la vitre, il tourna la tête et vît un groupe de deux garçons qui lui faisait des signes, semblant signaler qu'ils voulaient qu'il les rejoigne, Cloud soupira et détourna la tête. Le vendeur revint en tenant un livre de taille moyenne, il lui dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance c'était le dernier exemplaire, le blond sourit, vérifia que c'était bien le livre qu'il cherchait, en voyant qu'il ne se trompait pas il demanda combien il coutait, le vendeur à dit qu'il ne coutait que 10 gils. En effet, ce n'était pas très cher, Cloud paya le vendeur et sortit de la librairie après avoir mis le livre dans son sac. Il avait juste le temps de retourner au restaurant ou les autres devaient déjà se trouver, il marcha un moment, avant d'arriver devant le port qu'il avait passé pour venir, signalant donc qu'il ne se trompait pas de chemin, l'endroit semblait désert, soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, le blond recommença à marcher un peu plus vite cette fois, l'homme derrière lui accéléra lui aussi sa course, Cloud paniqua et commença à courir, quand un autre homme juste devant lui le saisit par le bras. Le blond leva les yeux et vît les deux garçons qui lui avait fait signe lorsqu'il était dans la librairie, il se débattit essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme sur son bras. Mais ce dernier le poussa de manière à ce qu'il tombe à terre, Cloud se retrouva donc allonger sur le sol, l'un des deux garçons lui tenait les poignets pendant que l'autre soulevait son tee-shirt et essayait de défaire son short, le jeune ange blond réalisant ce qu'on était en train de lui faire subir commença à donner des coups de pieds à l'homme qui ne tenait pas ses poignets et à crier.

Cloud-Non!!! Arrêtez ça!!!!

Premier garçon-Du calme. De toute façon personne ne t'entendra, personne ne passe par ici à cette heure ci.

Deuxième garçon-Aller, on veut juste s'amuser un peu.

Cloud-Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord !!!!!Lâchez-moi tout de suite!!!!

Deuxième garçon-D'habitude on ne se jette pas sur la première personne venue mais quand on t'a vue dans la boutique, on s'est tout de suite dit qu'on ne le regretterait pas.

Premier garçon-Ouais, on rencontre rarement des garçons aussi mignons que toi dans cette ville.

Cloud était sur le point de poussé un nouveau cris quand il le garçon ouvrir son short, il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit sa main se glisser à l'intérieur, il se débattit et cria encore plus fort. Il était sur le point de perdre espoir, mais il vît quelqu'un donner un énorme coup de point à l'homme l'envoyant s'écraser au loin, et il fît de même avec le second. Cloud regarda l'homme qui venait de le sauver et reconnu Zack dans la pénombre, il poussa un cris de joie et se jeta dans ses bras. Zack lui rendit son étreinte.

Cloud-Merci Zack, j'ai eu si peur, tu peux pas savoir...

Zack-Avec le prof on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir, alors il m'a demander d'aller te chercher. J'ai croisé le vendeur de la librairie et il m'a dit que tu étais parti vers le port, j'y suis allé et c'est la que je t'ai entendu crier. Mais, dieu merci tu vas bien.

Zack commença à caresser les cheveux de Cloud, celui-ci frissonna quand il sentit sa main frôler sa nuque, le blond regarda sont compagnon dans les yeux avant de lui parler.

Cloud-Zack...t'as main est glacée...

Zack déglutit et se sépara de Cloud qui remit ses vêtements comme il fallait, ramassa son sac et ils partirent retrouver les autres. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot pendant toute la traversée. Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant, le prof se précipita vers le jeune blond et lui demanda pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps, Cloud lui raconta se qu'il s'était passé et le prof félicita Zack pour sa bonne action. Comme ils avaient encore un peu de temps, ils allèrent manger avant de rentrer. Une fois arrivé chez lui Cloud embrassa ses parents et ses frères et monta dans sa chambre en disant qu'il était très fatigué. Quand il fût dans sa chambre, Cloud s'allongea dans son lit et commenca la lecture du livre qu'il avait acheté plus tôt, il chercha pendant un bon moment, quand il arriva à la lettre V il remarqua tout un tas de détail qu'il avait remarqué chez Zack.

Cloud-Voyons voir...les caractéristiques se ce montres: vitesse, force (lorsqu'il m'a sauvé dans le lac), le sang froid donc la peau glacée (lorsqu'il m'a toucher au coup...c'était comme si j'avais touché un glaçon), une période juvénile très longue, ne succombe à rien d'autre que la vieillesse, buveurs de sang...

Le cœur de Cloud rata un battement quand il comprit alors ce qu'était vraiment Zack. Le blond referma le livre et s'engouffra sous ses couvertures.

Cloud-Zack...Zack est un vampire...


	5. L'amour

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

5.L'amour...

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud (je l'avoue pour cette histoire j'ai un peu copié Twilight)

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre5. L'amour...

Cloud avait eu dut mal à trouver le sommeil, mais réussi tout de même à s'endormir. Le lendemain, il alla en cour mais n'adressa pas un mot à Zack de toute la journée, le jeune brun se demander quelle pouvait bien être la raison de cette attitude. A la fin de là journée, Cloud si à ses frères de rentrer sans lui, et il partie de son côté, lorsqu'il passa devant Zack et ses amis il regarda le brun et partit vers le parque un peu plus loin sachant qu'il était désert à cette heure-ci, le brun regarda le blond partir, il fît la grimace et dit à ses amis de rentrer sans lui à l'hôtel, puis il se mit à suivre le jeune blond. Ils marchèrent pendants quelques mètres et finalement arrivèrent au parque, Cloud jeta son sac contre un arbres et Zack en fît de même, il alla vers le blond qui se tenait immobile assis sur une balançoire dans l'air de jeu pour les enfants, dés qu'il fût à sa hauteur il lui fît face, le blond leva la tête vers son ami, alors que le brun était sur le point de lui parler il fût couper par le plus petit des deux.

Cloud-T'as force et t'as vitesse sont phénoménales, t'as peau à beau être bronzée elle a la froideur d'une plaque en marbre...et je te vois rarement manger et boire quand nous sommes au réfectoire...je vais te poser une question, et je veux une réponse franche n'essaye pas d'éviter comme les autres fois...qu...quel âge as-tu?

Zack-J'ai 17ans, tout comme toi.

Cloud-Oui...mais...depuis quand?

Zack-Pas très longtemps...à peu près 3 ans maintenant.

Cloud-Pourquoi...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis ce que tu étais vraiment?

Zack-Parce que je voulais que tu le trouve toi même alors cela voudrait dire que tu as cherché a en savoir plus sur moi, ce qui me comble de joie.

Cloud-....Je sais ce que tu es...

Zack-Alors vas-y dis le.

Cloud-Un vampire.

Zack-Tu as peur de moi maintenant?

Cloud-Non, pas le moindre du monde.

Zack-Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir peur d'un tueur? Car j'en suis un.

Cloud-C'est faut, je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu mais j'en sais assez sur toi pour savoir que tu ne ferais pas de mal à qui que se soit.

Zack-J'ai déjà tué beaucoup de personne par le passé...et surtout...j'ai voulus te tué toi...la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai senti ton odeur et la ça a été la toute première fois de ma vie ou l'envie de boire du sang m'obsède à ce point.

Cloud sentait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer, il poussa un petit cris de surprise lorsqu'il sentit Zack l'empoigner par le bras pour le lever de son siège et ensuite le plaquer violemment contre un mur. Le blond regarda le brun d'un air stupéfait mais ne réagis pas.

Zack-Moi et ma famille ne sommes pas des assassins, nous ne buvons que le sang des animaux enfin les vrai bien entendu. Mais toi et ton odeur, c'est comme de la drogue pour moi, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir très longtemps encore.

Cloud-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu le peux......mais, la je dois avouer que la j'ai un peu peur...

Zack-Ah....

Cloud-Mais pas de toi, j'ai peur de te perdre, tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance alors je te le demande, ne me laisse pas.

Zack-Je ne compte pas t'abandonner...phhh...

Cloud-Qui a-t-il?

Zack-Je crois juste qu'un nouveau Roméo et une nouvelle Juliette sont nés...

Cloud-Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler Juliette?!

Cloud grogna et Zack rie de bon cœur, puis le brun prit le blond par la main et ils se promenèrent dans le parque pendant un bon moment, puis le brun s'allongea dans l'herbe et leva un bras vers le blond comme pour l'inviter à faire de même, celui-ci hésita un peu, mais ne protesta pas et s'allongea au côté de son ami posant sa tête sur son torse, le bras tendu se referma sur le dos du jeune ange blond, effleurant ses ailes et caressa ses cheveux. Cloud soupira de bien être et enveloppa un bras autour de la taille de Zack. Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux, le jeune blond alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'expliquer son retard à ses parents, le bru quand à lui flottait sur un petit nuage, il était tellement gaga de bonheur qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce que lui disait ses compagnons, et n'avait même pas émit le moindre gémissement de douleur lorsque Aerith et Tifa le frappèrent. Lorsque le matin arriva, Zack dit à ses amis de partirent sans lui, il devait aller quelque part avant d'aller en cour. Cloud était allongé sur son lit à réfléchir. Ses frères étaient déjà partit mais lui non, il attendait quelqu'un. Il ne se leva que quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour lui dire que Zack était venu le chercher. Avant de descendre, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et pensa une seconde.

Cloud-Bon, il y a trois chose dont je suis absolument sur, premièrement Zack est un vampire, deuxièmement une partie de lui avait soif de mon sang et troisièmement je suis irrévocablement et follement amoureux de lui.

Puis Cloud descendit rejoindre Zack qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Pendant ce temps dans la cour du lycée, Léon et les autres commençaient à se demander ce qui pouvait bien retenir Zack, Tseng, Cissney, Elena et Rude arrivèrent et demandèrent pourquoi le brun n'était pas la, le groupe répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Elena tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, ce fût son «Alors ça j'en reviens pas, c'est dingue» qui attira l'attention des autres sur le point que fixait la jeune fille, et la ils virent Zack arriver avec Cloud, ils se regardaient en souriant.

Zack-Voila on y est.

Cloud-Ouais.

Cloud rougit quand il vît que tout le monde les dévisageait, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise comme ça.

Cloud-T'as vu, tous les autres élèves nous regarde...

Zack-Quoi? T'es géné?

Cloud-Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise comme ça...

Zack-Hahaha, si ça peut te rassurer j'ai repéré un type la bas qui ne fait pas partit des curieux qui nous entoure...ah, non, il vient de regarder...

Cloud-T'es marrants toi...

Zack-Héhé, je sais oui. Bon de toute façon, c'est pas quelque regards qui vont nous empêcher de de nous sentir heureux.

Zack passa son bras autour des épaules de Cloud qui protesta un peu, mais le brun n'écouta pas, le blond se résigna donc et passa son propre bras autours de la taille de son petit-ami. Angeal et Génésis les dévisagèrent pendant tous les cours de la matinée. A l'heure du déjeuner, le groupe appela Zack et Cloud les invitants à les rejoindre, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Des qu'ils furent assis Aerith frappa Zack.

Zack-Aieeeuh...mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais?

Aerith-Idiot, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu pour Cloud et toi?

Zack-Ben...j'sais pas...

Reno-En tout cas on est content pour vous.

Cloud-Merci...

Tifa-Pardon, on a pas fait les présentation, je suis Tifa Lokheart.

Aerith-Aerith Gainsborough.

Léon-Squall Leonheart, mais je préfère Léon.

Reno-Yo, j'suis Reno Turk.

Angeal-Angeal Hewlet.

Sephiroth-Sephiroth Jenova.

Génésis-Mmmmnééééphhss....

Cloud-Pardon de te couper mais je ne comprend rien.

Zack-Lui c'est Génésis Rapsodos, faut le pardonner, c'est une momie alors il a un peu de mal à parler avec ses bandages. Bon, au début ça peut passer, mais au bout d'un moment ça devient limite chiant.

Cloud-Et il n'enlève jamais ses bandages.

Zack-Non, il enlève juste le bas quand il doit parler, mais jamais entièrement.

Reno-Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble en fait.

Cloud-Je vois.

Ils mangèrent ensuite sans un bruit, à la fin de la journée, Zack raccompagna Cloud chez lui, une fois dans son jardin le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait été assez timide avec ses amis, et qu'il l'était même avec lui, le blond le regarda en grognant. Le brun éclata de rire, l'ange grimaça devant l'attitude de son petit-ami, il eu donc une idée pour le faire taire.

Cloud-Zack...

Zack le regarda mais n'arriva toujours pas à se calmer, il vît Cloud s'approcher de lui se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et piquer légèrement ses lèvres dans un petit bisou, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le brun sur le champ, il toucha ses lèvres en comprenant ce que le blond venait de faire. Celui-ci était rouge de gène mais afficha quand même un sourire triomphant en voyant que son idée avait été couverte de succès, il s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui quand il sentit le vampire le retenir, il leva les yeux vers lui et le vît sourire. Zack attira Cloud un peu plus à lui en disant qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait se retenir.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le blond fût un peu surpris mais répondit à son baiser en fermant les yeux. Le brun caressa les lèvres de son ami le serrant encore plus contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de lui échapper, Cloud gémit un peu et passa ses mains autour de son cou, le brun mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur puis la lécha, l'ange ouvrit la bouche un peu, leur langue se réunirent, dansaient ensemble. Tous les deux découvraient de nouvelles sensations, et ne voulaient rompre cet instant mais lorsque Cloud poussa un nouveau gémissement, Zack dût aussitôt se séparer de lui sentant qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre sa limite. Il regarda le blond l'air désolé, mais celui-ci lui sourit comme pour le rassurer. L'ange rentra ensuite chez lui et le vampire rentra à son hôtel.


	6. Interlude Génésis et Angeal

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

6. Interlude Génésis et Angeal (pour ce chapitre on va regarder cela du point de vu d'Angeal)

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre 6. Interlude Génésis et Angeal

Encore un matin comme les autres, tout à fait normal, les rayons du soleil viennent réchauffer mon visage. Je regarde le réveil, il est 7h du matin mais c'est dimanche alors je préfère rester encore un peu coucher. Je ferme les yeux et repense aux évènements qui ont eu lieu récemment, l'explosion du lycée à cause de ce crétin de Reno, notre arrivé dans cette ville, le coup de foudre de Zack pour Cloud, la visite de la ville sombre, la conclusion entre Zack et Cloud qui à eu lieu il y maintenant 1 mois. Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup en seulement en 1 mois et quelques jours...je décide de me lever, je m'assois dans mon lit et passe une main dans mes cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Je tourne lentement la tête et le voit encore endormi, son visage entouré par ses bandages, je me suis souvent demandé à quoi il pouvait ressembler sans, mais bon, c'est son secret et je ne suis pas fouinard. Doucement je le voit ouvrir le seul œil qui laisse à découvert, il se lève et me regarde, je suis sur qu'il me sourit et m'adresse un signe de la main en guise de salut, je lui sourit en lui rendant son signe. Il ne peut pas parler comme tout le monde, mais cela ne nous a pas empêcher de devenir ami. Nous nous préparons et allons manger avec les autres. Comme d'habitude Reno fantasme sur tout et rien.

Reno-Ah, vraiment je crois que cette Elena commence à me plaire.

Léon-Tu ne crois pas, tu en es sur...y a rien qu'a voir comment tu l'as regarde.

Aerith-Moi c'est Tseng qui commence à me plaire.

Tifa-Aerith, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?!

Aerith-Tu tiens vraiment a ce que je révèle aux autres que toi aussi tu en pince pour une certaine personne?

Tifa-Euh...non non ça va...

Léon-J'avoue que les filles de cette ville ne manque pas de charme mais faut pas exagéré non plus.

Vincent-Toi t'as quelqu'un dans le collimateur?

Léon-Oui mais je ne vous direz pas qui.

Angeal-Moi j'ai personne donc pas la peine de me poser la question.

Zack-Et toi Génésis?

Génésis-Mmmmnnph...

Reno-Génésis, tu commences sérieusement a me...

Angeal-Il a dit «moi non plus»...

Zack-Comment t'as fait pour traduire?!

Angeal-Je sais pas...mais en même temps c'est pas très difficile à deviner...

Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'accomplir un miracle...en même temps c'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel de pouvoir traduire les souffles de Génésis, ce dernier me regarde avec un air ahuri dans son œil, je lui adresse un léger sourire avant de retourner à mon repas. Zack se leva après avoir fini en disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Cloud...y a pas à dire, il est à font sur ce garçon...j'en viendrais presque à me demander s'ils ont pas déjà couché ensemble, même si je sais que la réponse est négative...

Les autres ont décidé de sortir pique-niquer, mais pas moi, d'habitude j'aime ce genre de chose mais aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas d'y aller, alors je reste tranquillement dans ma chambre, afin de finir de lire le livre que nous a fait acheter la prof de français...Génésis l'avait fini depuis longtemps, Zack l'a fini a peine hier parce qu'il proclamait que c'était le livre le plus nul qu'il lui avait été donné de lire...et je dois dire que je le comprend, moi aussi je trouve que cette histoire est nul de chez nul. Et vu l'allure à laquelle j'y vais cela va certainement me prendre une partie de la journée. Je soupire d'agacement.

La journée s'est passée lentement, j'ai fini mon bouquin, j'ai mangé et j'ai pris un douche, sinon je n'est absolument rien fait de ma sainte journée... J'entends Génésis et les autres rentré. Mon ami entre dans la chambre, me salut et se retire dans la salle de bain, je sais qu'il doit enlever ses bandages pour se laver, alors j'en profite pour aller lui parler.

Angeal-Alors, c'était comment aujourd'hui?

Génésis-On a rien fait de particulier, mis a part qu'on a faillit mourir de rire en voyant Reno se faire courser par des canards.

Angeal-Par des canards?!

Génésis-Ouais, au début, c'est lui que voulait les embêter mais finalement il s'est retrouvé à devoir courir dans tout le parc pour pouvoir leur échapper.

Angeal-Hahaha, cela de être hilarant.

Génésis-Et ça l'était, j'ai cru mourir parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire.

Angeal-Je ne compte plus le nombre de connerie qu'il a fait celui la.

Génésis-Moi non plus...au fait Angeal?

Angeal-Oui?

Génésis-Je me demandais, comment tu as fais pour comprendre ce que j'ai dit ce matin, c'était jamais arrivé avant.

Angeal-Ben, en fait...j'ai toujours comprit ce que tu disais mais à l'époque j'avais pas envi de traduire.

Génésis-Heinhein...

Nous nous sommes arrêtés de parler ensuite, je suis retourné à mon lit trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit, j'entendis à peine Génésis sortir de la douche et prendre place dans son lit.

Je me réveille, j'ai pas très envi d'aller en cour aujourd'hui mais bon, je suis obligé, je regarde le lit de mon ami pour découvrir qu'il n'est plus la, enfin, il s'est peut être réveillé avant moi et est déjà parti manger. Je me dirige donc vers la salle à manger et demande aux autres ou est Génésis, ils répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien, ils ne l'avaient pas vu ce matin. C'est vraiment inquiétant.

Un peu plus tard, j'arrive au lycée, Zack court vers Cloud qui vient d'arriver avec ses frères et lui donne un léger mais possessif baiser sur les lèvres en guise de «bonjour» ...j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire la même chose avec Génésis... HA!!! Mais à quoi je pense moi?! Rolala, je me sens rougir tout d'un coup...la cloche sonne, et mon ami n'est toujours pas arrivé. Alors que j'entre dans la salle de classe, je vois un étranger installer à la place de Génésis, il est assez beau, il a des cheveux mis court mis long et châtain, des yeux vert très clair, un visage clair, il portait un ensemble noir, un bracelet et une bague sur le majeur droit de même couleur. Les filles de la classe bavait en regardant ce garçon mordiller légèrement son stylo...Ce détail me frappe...Génésis avait la même habitude. Je vais m'assoir et commence à lui parler.

Angeal-Excuse-moi...

Garçon-Mmh?

Angeal-Cette place est déjà prise.

Garçon-Ah oui? Et par qui?

Angeal-Par mon meilleur ami, Génésis Rapsodos.

Garçon-Oh...et bien, me permets-tu de rester ici le temps que ton ami arrive?

Angeal-...Bon, c'est d'accord. Moi, c'est Angeal Hewlet et toi?

Garçon-Ravie de te voir Angeal.

Angeal-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...

Garçon-Non, mon nom n'a pas la moindre importance.

Il est un peu bizarre ce garçon...je baisse un peu les yeux et vois que ses deux poignets sont recouvert par des bandages assez épais.

Angeal-Tu es blessé?

Garçon-Quoi? Ah ça, non c'est rien.

Il est vraiment bizarre, mais sa manière de parler me rappel vraiment celle de Génésis, c'est pas croyable les nombres de points communs qu'ils ont. L'heure passe, cet inconnu me suit jusqu'à la salle, je vois les deux amoureux de service passer devant moi, je m'arrête et regarde mon ami batifoler gentillement avec son petit ami...y a pas à dire, ils ont de la chance ces deux la...moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec la personne que j'aime. Soudain je sens un regard sur moi, je lève la tête et vois le garçon qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme si il venait de lire mes pensées. Je rougis et me dirige vers la sortie. J'en peut plus, il me faut de l'air, je me retourne et vois que le jeune garçon me suis toujours, j'accélère le pas, une fois arriver dans la cour je le sens saisir mon bras et m'attirer en arrière.

Angeal-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la?

Garçon-Je peux savoir à qui tu faisais allusion tout à l'heure?

Angeal-Quoi?

Garçon-Tu as pensé tellement fort que tu l'as dit à voix basse.

Angeal-Argh...

Garçon-Alors?

Angeal-Ce à quoi je pensais ne te regarde pas.

Garçon-Tu ne m'as pas reconnu à ce que je vois, mais je suppose que tu devais t'en douter.

Angeal-Mais de quoi tu parle?!

Garçon-Voyons Angeal, c'est moi Génésis.

Angeal-Hein?!

Génésis-Hier, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'enlever mes bandages sur mon visage pour les mettre sur mes poignets, j'en avais marre de toujours devoir répéter deux fois les choses pour qu'on me comprenne.

Angeal-Qu'est ce qui me dis que tu es bien Génésis, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans bandages, donc je ne peux pas savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non.

Génésis-Tu as pourtant déjà entendu ma voix.

Angeal-C'est pas faut, mais...pour compléter dis moi un truc que seul Génésis pourrait me dire.

Je le vois sortir un livre de sa poche, sur la couverture est écrit «LOVELESS», c'est le livre préféré de Génésis, c'est déjà une preuve suffisante parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour lire ce bouquin.

Génésis-LOVELESS Act.1...

Angeal-C'est bon je te crois.

Génésis-Bon, dis...tu ne veux toujours pas répondre à ma question?

Angeal-Non.

Génésis-Bon...peux-tu au moins me dire de quoi j'ai l'air sans mes bandages?

Angeal-Euh...et bien...tu...tu es...

Génésis-Je suis?

Angeal-Très...très mignon...

Génésis-C'est vrai?

Angeal-Si c'était pas vrai je ne le dirais pas...

Génésis rit doucement, il me regarde, je rougis, au moins il n'a pas compris que c'était à lui que je faisais allusion tout à l'heure...

Génésis-Sérieux?!

Angeal-Quoi?

Génésis-Tu as encore parlé à voix...

Angeal-Aie...

Génésis-Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu rougis?

Angeal-Pardon?!

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer, je le vois entourer ma taille d'un bras et sa main de libre vient soulever mon menton, finalement ses lèvres viennent s'emparer des miennes. Je le regarde, figé de stupéfaction, mais...ce baiser...je l'avais temps attendu et espéré...je décide de fermer les yeux et d'entourer sa taille de mes bras afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Génésis me serre encore plus contre lui, il essaye de faire passer sa langue dans ma bouche, que j'entrouvre aussitôt. Soudain, j'entends toussoter derrière moi, je rompe cet échange pour me retourner. Et la je vois le groupe que nous regarde fixement.

Reno-«J'ai personne dans le collimateur»....laisse moi rire.

Tifa-Mais qui est ce garçon?

Angeal-Et bien c'est...Génésis.

Le groupe entier-QUOI???!!!

Génésis-Et oui, je me suis décidé à enlever mes bandages.

Vincent-Entre nous, c'est pas trop tôt...

Zack-Sérieux, alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant a ce que je vois.

Angeal-Ben...on dirait.

Cloud-Je suis content pour vous deux.

Génésis-Merci.

J'avais peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi, je suis heureux, d'avoir enfin eu ce que je voulais depuis toujours.


	7. La réunion parents professeurs

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

7. La réunion parents, professeurs

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre7. La réunion parents, professeurs

Cloud était tranquillement installé dans son lit son livre sur les genoux, ses frères dans leur chambre, tous les quatre attendaient que leur parents reviennent du travaille. Les triplés jouaient tranquillement à leur jeu vidéo, Kadaj était en train de gagner contre Loz pendant que Yazoo comptait les points, soudainement, ils entendirent une sorte de plainte dans la chambre de leur frère ainé, inquiets, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois, en ouvrant la porte ils découvrirent Cloud, la main devant la bouche en toussant doucement, Yazoo et Kadaj prirent leur frère dans leurs bras pendant que Loz se précipitait vers la cuisine pour revenir un peu plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau. Ce fût ce moment qui choisirent Lila et Sun pour rentrer, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo autour de Cloud qui buvait dans le verre apporté par son frère en peu plus tôt. Le blond raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, Lila était sur le point d'appeler une ambulance mais son fils proclama que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant.

Cloud avait dût resté au lit sur ordre de sa mère, il lui avait dit que la réunion des parents avec les professeurs avait lieu dans quelques jours, bien sur Lila et Sun y serait comme d'habitude. Le lendemain, le jeune blond insista auprès de ses parents pour aller en cour, ils acceptèrent avec hésitation, il accompagna donc ses frères qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions. Une fois arrivés, pour échapper à ses frères Cloud alla saluer Zack et ses amis, celui ci l'accueillit avec un petit coup de bec sur les lèvres. Pendant tous les cours de la matinée le brun remarquait que son petit ami n'était pas dans son assiette. Il décida donc de le lui demander.

Zack-Hum...Cloud?

Cloud-Oui?

Zack-Euh...est ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

Cloud-Pourquoi?

Zack-Je te trouve juste un peu pale aujourd'hui.

Cloud-C'est rien, j'ai juste eu un petit malaise hier et je me sens encore un peu faible mais vraiment je vais bien.

Zack-Quel genre de malaise?

Cloud-J'ai fais un crise d'hypoglycémie...faut vraiment que je mange un peu plus de sucre...

Zack-Je vois...

Zack était sur qu'il y avait autre chose mais il savait que Cloud ne lui en toucherai pas un mot...avec une tête de mule pareille.

Cloud-Vous avez parlé à vos parents de la réunion?

Léon-Ouais, j'ai téléphoné hier...c'est l'horreur...ma mère va se pointer ici.

Aerith-Et nous? Tu crois quoi?

Zack-C'est pas que j'ai pas envi de les voir....mais j'ai juste pas envi de les voir débarquer ici.

Reno-Ça fait chier grave crooooaah.

Cloud-Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo non plus n'aime pas ça...

Vincent-Bof, faut se dire que c'est une occasion de les revoir.

Tifa-Mon père ne va pas être content...j'ai rien fait ce trimestre et en plus je sèche les cours de gym.

Sephiroth-La c'est sur que tu vas te faire défoncer.

Tifa-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plais.

Angeal-Je ne sais pas quoi dire....en fait j'ai pas très envi de voir ma mère...

Génésis-Et tu crois peu être que moi j'ai envi de voir la mienne?

Angeal-Pas la peine d'être agressif...

Génésis-Désolé...je suis un peu sur les nerfs a cause de ça...

Reno-Je suis toujours pas habitué à t'entendre...

Cloud-Quel est le rapport avec notre conversation?

Reno-J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère croooooah...

Cloud-J'ai le regret de te dire que ça marche pas...

Reno-T'es gentil je l'avais remarqué...

Zack-Fais moi le plaisir de lui parler autrement!!!

Reno-Mais oui...c'est ça croah.

Après cette conversation et aussi après que Zack est filé un énorme coup sur la tête de Reno. Tous allèrent à leur prochain cour, le brun regardait Cloud qui semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux, peu être s'était-il inquiété pour rien et que ce n'était pas grand chose comme l'avait dit le blond un peu plus tôt. Vers la fin de la journée, tous se retrouvèrent avec un devoir collectif à faire, Angeal allait le faire avec Génésis et Zack avec Cloud. Une fois chez le blond, il salua ses parents et dit à Zack de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Lila-Minute Cloud!!!

Cloud-Oui?

Lila-Tu es sur que ça va?

Cloud-Mais oui je vais bien pas besoin de dramatiser, Zack je te rejoins, ma chambre c'est celle tout au fond a droite en haut de l'escalier.

Zack-Ok, Mme Strife à plus tard.

Lila-Ah plus tard Zack. Bon Cloud...

Cloud-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et s'il te plais évite d'en parler quand Zack est la, je ne lui est pas encore dis et je ne compte pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Lila-Bon, mais viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, vraiment Cloud, si j'étais toi je romprais tout de suite.

Cloud-Parle à ma main, ma tête est malade.

Lila grogna en regardant son fils monter l'escalier. En entrant Cloud trouva Zack déjà assis près du bureau son cahier ouvert, c'était pas dans ses habitudes, normalement il faut toujours le poussé pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Le brun lui expliqua que c'était parce qu'il adorait travailler avec lui, le blond rougit un peu et alla s'assoir. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient à peine fini la moitié du travaille, ils décidèrent donc de faire une pause, Cloud alla chercher deux verres d'eaux, même s'il savait que Zack aurait peu être un peu de mal à boire, pourtant il but le contenu sans grogner.

Cloud-Dis, il y a une ou deux petites choses que je voulais te demander, sur toi et les tiens, parce que j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à vous comprendre.

Zack-Pas de problème, vas-y.

Cloud-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous arrêtez de vieillir quand vous atteignez les 17 ans?

Zack-En fait, nous sommes fait pour chasser, traquer sans cesse, et c'est surtout pour avoir plus de temps pour trouver notre élu et vivre à ses côtés un certain temps, mais dés que nous atteignions les 100 ans...côté normale je veux dire nous recommençons à vieillir comme si nous étions tout à fait normale.

Cloud-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par élu?

Zack-Nous, nous ne tombons pas amoureux comme les autres, exemple, Aerith, n'importe quel garçon tomberait amoureux d'elle, elle est belle, drôle, intelligente et gentille. Mais tout cela m'a toujours laissé totalement indifférent, parce qu'elle n'a pas d'odeur permettant de faire vibrer mes sens. Mais la tienne, elle a quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais sentis jusqu'à présent, c'est ça tomber amoureux chez un vampire.

Cloud-Et tu ne risque pas de tomber amoureux d'une autre personne, si tu sens une odeur meilleur que la mienne?

Zack-Non, dés qu'un vampire s'engage c'est pour la vie. Mon élu, c'est toi et ce sera toujours toi.

Cloud-Ça me fais plaisir ce que tu me dis la.

Zack-Haha, dis, les anges ça vient combien de temps à peu près?

Cloud-Hum...difficile à dire... à peu près 100 ans...150 ans pour les plus robuste.

Zack-Et ben quand même.

Cloud-Ouais. Tu sais, nous aussi nous avons quelque chose qui nous permet de savoir si la personne qui est est destinée est bien celle qu'on pense.

Zack-C'est vrai? Raconte.

Cloud-C'est grâce à nos ailes.

Zack-Les ailes?

Cloud-Oui, en fait quand nous somme en compagnie de la mauvaise personne, nos ailes deviennent noir, par contre quand je t'ai rencontré toi, après que tu sois parti en courant, mes aile se sont illuminé pour ensuite devenir d'un blanc lumineux et pur, c'est la que j'ai compris que c'était toi.

Zack-Je vois, c'est mignon je trouve.

Cloud-Bof, la vie d'un ange est assez lassante quand on est seul.

Zack-Dis, pourquoi tes parents et tes frère ne veulent-ils pas que tu me fréquente, je ne t'ai rien fais de méchant...pas encore du moins.

Cloud-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça...en fait c'est parce que je...

Cloud sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire, il décida de se rattraper en inventant quelque chose qui est l'air de se tenir.

Cloud-Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, je n'ai même jamais eu d'ami avant, alors c'est tellement bizarre pour eux de tout d'un coup me voir entourer de plusieurs personnes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit juste de leur laisser le temps de si habituer.

Zack-J'espère, j'en est un peu marre de toujours les voir me dévisager comme si j'étais un criminel dés que je te parle.

Cloud-Ça va leur passer.

Sur ce ils se remirent au travaille, ils terminèrent une heure plus tard. Zack soupira de soulagement, et Cloud rit un peu le regardant. Le brun se leva en regardant l'heure, il était tard et il devait rentrer, soudain, il entendit le blond s'exclamer.

Cloud-Zack?!

Zack-Oui?

Cloud-Euh...ça te dirais de rester dormir ici cette nuit?

Zack-Bien sur.

Cloud-Ok, je vais prévenir mes parents.

Cloud descendit les escaliers, ses parents acceptèrent après lui avoir bien gueulé dessus. Il remonta dans sa chambre et dit à Zack qu'ils étaient d'accord, il lui prépara un lit, tout les reste de la soirée, ils parlèrent, Cloud posait des questions sur Zack et vice-versa. Lila, Sun et les triplés étaient partis de couché, le brun et le blond allaient en faire autant mais en se levant, Zack glissa et retomba sur le lit mais la il était complètement allongé sur Cloud, il se releva un peu et regarda son petit ami, celui ci grimaça un peu à cause de la douleur, puis il regarda lui aussi le brun dans les yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir celui ci venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le blond lui rendu son baiser, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de Zack, celui ci passa sa main droite sous son tee-shirt, redessinant les contours de ses abdominaux et de son nombril, Cloud ouvra les yeux et tenta de repousser Zack, non...il n'était pas encore près et en plus ses parents et ses frères étaient juste à côté, le brun fût surpris mais, ne prêta pas attention, il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsion vampirique alors il pouvait se laisser aller maintenant. Quand le blond réussit à rompre le baiser du brun, il commença à plaider tout en haletant.

Cloud-Z...Zack...arrête, s'il...te plais.

Zack-Mais pourquoi?

Cloud-Mes...mes parents...pourraient entrer.

Zack-Ça risque pas, ils dorment à point fermer.

Cloud-Et...et qu'est ce que tu fais...de mes frères?

Zack-Eux non plus n'entreront pas.

Zack tenta d'embrasser Cloud, mais celui ci tourna la tête sur le côté tout en continuant à essayer de repousser cette main qui se baladait encore sous son tee-shirt.

Zack-Mais enfin Cloud, pourquoi est ce que tu me repousse?

Cloud-P...parce que je...je...

Zack-Tu?

Cloud-Je...je ne suis pas encore près pour ça...

Zack écarquilla les yeux tout en arrêtant ses mouvements, il avaient comprit qu'il y allaient trop vite, le brun se dit alors que Cloud avait raison, après tout cela ne faisait que 2 mois et demie qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ôta sa main et s'excusa, il se leva pour aller se coucher mais fût retenu par le blond.

Cloud-Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé.

Zack-Mais non, c'est contre moi que je suis en colère...je me suis jeté sur toi et ne t'ai même pas demander si tu étais d'accord ou non.

Cloud-Je ne t'en veux pas le moindre du monde.

Zack se retourna pour voir Cloud lui sourire, il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa en faisait attention de ne pas aller trop loin. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo qui fusillait le brun du regard, ils se jetèrent sur lui mais le jeune vampire n'eut aucun mal à les repousser.

Zack-Ola, qu'est ce qui vous prend?

Loz-T'as pas le droit de toucher à notre frère.

Cloud-Et pourquoi cela?

Yazoo-On n'aime pas la façon dont il te tourne autour.

Kadaj-Et le fait qu'il t'ai embrassé dans TA chambre est la goutte d'eau qui à fait débordé le vase.

Cloud-Bon, vous trois, vous filez dans votre chambre avant que papa et maman se réveille, sinon ça risque de chauffer pour nous tous.

Kadaj-C'est bon, on a comprit.

Tous les trois sortirent, Cloud s'excusa auprès de Zack et alla se coucher suivit par le brun. Les jours passèrent et la jour de la réunion arriva. Le groupe de monstre était la, attendant leurs parents, quand ils arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent embrasser leurs enfants. Zack aussi embrassa ses parents quand ils arrivèrent, il décida alors de faire les présentations.

Zack-Papa, maman, je vous présente Cloud, c'est mon élu. Cloud, je te présente mon père et ma mère.

Cloud-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Fair.

Lizon-Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance Cloud, Zack nous à tellement parlé de toi. Tu peux m'appeler Lizon si tu veux.

Max-En fait Zack n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles pour qu'on vienne à ta rencontre.

Zack-Très fin...merci papa...

Max-Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Au fait moi c'est Max.

Cloud-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrez, Lizon, Max.

Lizon-Olala Zack.

Zack-Oui?

Lizon-Il est vraiment charmant.

Max-Félicitation mon fils.

Zack rougit un peu avant de sourire tout en se passant un main dans les cheveux. Cloud sourit à son tour. Tous les parents entrèrent dans l'école, suivit par les enfants. Les profs en étaient tout de suite venue au fait.

Zack Fair: Bon élève, intégré, attentif et soigné.

Lizon et Max étaient très fier.

Cloud, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo Strife: Tous les quatre travaillent très bien, d'excellent élèves, quoi que Kadaj et Loz sont un peu extravagant par moment.

Lila et Sun étaient très très fier mais il fallait qu'il est une petite conversation avec Kadaj et Loz.

Squall Leonheart: Bon élève mais ayant toujours l'habitude de rugir pour un rien.

Les parents ne savaient pas quoi dire à leur fils.

Tifa Lokheart:Élève inattentive, qui ne sais pas se comporter en classe, répond aux professeurs et en plus ne se présente jamais au cour de sport.

Son père n'était pas content du tout, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Aerith Gainsborought:Très bonne élève et très attentionnée envers les autres.

Sa mère ne cacha pas son contentement.

Reno Turk: Très peu attentif, passe son temps à amuser la galerie plutôt que de se concentrer.

Les parents ne s'en doutaient pas mais ils allaient quand même essayer de lui parler.

Vincent Valentine: Très bon élève mais toujours un peu déprimer.

Son père ne lui dirait rien puisque c'est dans la nature de toute la famille de déprimer.

Angeal Hewlet: Bon élève mais est trop souvent en train de converser avec son voisin.

Sa mère allaient lui en toucher deux mots.

Génésis Rapsodos: Bon élève surtout du côté littéraire mais est trop souvent en train de parler avec son voisin.

Ses parents ne savaient trop que dire.

Après tout cela les élèves se sentaient mieux, sauf Tifa qui s'était prise une raclée de la part de son père. Les parents de Zack insistèrent pour rester encore quelque temps, ils se prirent une chambre à l'hôtel et s'installèrent. Zack n'était pas ravie mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses parents quand même.

Note de l'auteur: un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'ai fais souffrir Tifa la dedans parce que je l'aime pas du tout...j'suis sadique. Des rewiew please.


	8. Bénédiction

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

8. Bénédiction

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre 8. Bénédiction

Zack était assit à sa table dans son hôtel, il mangeait avec ses amis et ses parents qui avaient insisté pour rester un peu plus, il avait été sur le point de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son assiette quand Lizon prononça une phrase qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher sa cuillère au brun, quand aux autres ils regardaient la mère de Zack avec étonnement, il n'y avait que Max qui n'était pas étonner, au contraire, il était d'accord à 100%.

Zack-Maman...pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Lizon-Je t'ai tout simplement dis que, moi et ton père voudrions rencontrer les parents de Cloud afin que nous puissions vous donnez notre bénédiction.

Zack-Mais...pourquoi?!

Max-Parce que si vous n'avez pas notre bénédiction comment veux-tu qu'il fasse parti de notre famille?

Zack-Mais, on est plus à votre époque. On a pas besoin de ça!!!

Lizon-Taratata fais pas de chichi c'est comme ça, dis nous juste quand est ce qu'on pourrait les voir.

Zack-Ses parents ne me supporte pas...donc j'ai du mal à les imaginer me donner leur bénédiction...

Max-Comment ça ils ne te supporte pas?

Zack-Je sais pas, apparemment ils croient que le fait que leur fils est trouver la personne qu'il lui faut est quelque chose de mal...

Lizon-C'est des bêtises, nous allons discuter avec eux et tu vas voir que nous allons leur donner des raisons de t'apprécier, pas vrai mon chéri?

Max-C'est sur.

Zack-Je le sens mal...

Aerith-Aller Zack, juste une petite discussion ne va pas vous tuer.

Zack-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?!

Vincent-Vas-y.

Reno-Ouais.

Sephiroth-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce crétin.

Reno-Toi même!!!

Zack-Mais...vous trouvez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour envisager ça?

Lizon-Pas du tout, nous avons beau le connaître que depuis quelque heures, ils nous plais déjà beaucoup donc c'est décider et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous faire changer d'avis.

Zack-Bon, puisse que tout le monde est contre moi, je vais lui téléphoner pour savoir quand c'est possible...

Lizon et Max affichait un sourire satisfait en regardant leur fils partir vers sa chambre, tous continuèrent de manger en l'attendant. Zack, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cloud, il attendit deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de son petit ami.

Cloud-Zack?

Zack-Salut Cloud.

Cloud-Salut, tu vas bien?

Zack-Non, pas vraiment?

Cloud-Attends, ne me dis rien. Tes parents te font déjà suer, c'est bien ça?

Zack-Comment t'as deviner?

Cloud-Simple, t'as la voix de quelqu'un qui vient de s'engueuler avec ses vieux.

Zack-Expert en la matière non?

Cloud-Oui j'ai de l'expérience. M'enfin, c'est quoi le problème?

Zack-J'ai tout fait pour les dissuader mais ils n'ont pas voulut m'écouter!!! Le problème te concerne en parti, en fait c'est que...

Cloud-Oula, doucement, calme toi et viens en tout de suite au fait.

Zack-Ok...phhhhhh zen...Voulant, en fait...mes parents veulent rencontrer les tiens pour nous donner leur bénédiction, voilà c'est dit.

Cloud-Qu...attends une seconde tu viens de me dire que tes parents veulent rencontrer les miens?!

Zack-C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

Cloud-Ah non, non non non non non, il n'en est pas question!!!

Zack-J'ai répondu la même chose mais rien à faire, ils sont encore plsu tête de mule que toi et moi réunit.

Cloud-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça?

Zack-C'est pas le moment de se disputer. Il faut trouver une solution pour empêcher que cela arrive...

Lila-Cloud? Qui est ce?

Cloud-C'est Zack.

Lila-Qu'est ce qu'il veut?

Cloud-Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas?

Zack-Je sais pas...

Lila-Tu me cache quelque chose. Aller crache le morceau.

Cloud-Ben en fait...

Lila-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Un, deux...

Cloud-Les parents de Zack veulent vous rencontrer afin de nous donner leur bénédiction.

Lila-Quoi?

Zack-T'aurais peut être pas du...

Cloud-Je sais, mais j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer si elle avait dit trois.

Lila-Hum...ma fois pourquoi pas?

Cloud-Quoi?!

Lila-Dis à Zack que nous les recevront ce week-end.

Cloud et Zack-...Oh merde...

Zack dit au revoir à Cloud avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre ses parents, il leur expliqua que c'était d'accord et qu'ils étaient invités chez eux samedi, Lizon et Max ne cachèrent pas leur joie, le brun retourna s'assoir pour voir que son repas était froid.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Zack et Cloud étaient vraiment stressés, ils n'avaient aucune envi que leur parents se rencontrent le lendemain, surtout avec les 90% de chance qu'ils ne se plaisent pas...Aerith et les autres commencaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait une bêtise en encourageant le brun à accepter, c'était pas habituel de le voir dans cet état, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Cloud avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'assister à un enterrement. Le silence fût briser par le jeune blond qui se mit à tousser, mettant tout de suite sa main devant sa bouche, tous le regardèrent et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien, il répondit que oui et ajouta qu'il avait juste du prendre froid, il toussa encore un peu mais se calma peu de temps après. Zack était inquiet mais ne posa pas de question. Les heures passèrent, le soir venu, le brun essaya encore de dissuader ses parents d'y aller, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, le blond faisait de même de son côté mais rien à faire, il obtenait toujours la même réponse. Ils décidèrent donc de les laisser faire.

Le lendemain, Zack conduit ses parents chez les Strife. Une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillit par Cloud, le brun embrassa son petit ami en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux sifflements des deux personnes juste derrière lui. Le blond les emmena jusqu'au salon ou se trouvait son père et sa mère, les triplés aussi y étaient se contentent de rester dans leur coin, Zack alla s'assoir sur le canapé en face de celui sur lequel était assis les parents de Cloud, suivit des siens, le blond quand à lui alla s'assoir à côté de sa mère.

Zack-Mme Strife, Mr Strife, bonjour.

Lila-Bonjour à toi aussi Zack.

Cloud-Euh...maman, voici...

Lizon-Non, permettez nous de nous présenter nous même. Je suis Lizon Fair, la mère de Zack et voici mon mari Max Fair.

Max-Enchanté.

Lila-Nous de même, moi je suis Lila Strife, la mère de Cloud.

Sun-Je suis Sun Strife, son père.

Lila-Et voici nos trois autres enfants, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo Strife.

Max-Cela ne doit pas être facile d'avoir quatre enfants à s'occuper.

Sun-C'est vrai que dés fois c'est un peu dur, mais se sont tous de charmants bambins.

Lila-Donc, qu'est ce que vous faite dans la vie?

Lizon-Moi je suis femme au foyer, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la maison.

Max-Moi je suis médecin, et chef de mon service.

Lila-En voilà une belle profession.

Lizon-Et vous?

Lila-Je suis Secrétaire du 1er ministre de la ville.

Sun-Et moi, et bien je suis le 1er ministre de la ville.

Max-Voila qui explique le fait que vous ayez une aussi jolie maison.

Lila-Merci du compliment.

Cloud-Euh...vous voulez que je vous apporte du thé? Ce serait plus agréable.

Lila-Oui mon chéri. Vas-y.

Cloud se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le thé. Les parents continuaient de discuter, pour le moment tout se passait bien. Le blond revînt un peu plus tard et déposa les tasses sur la table. La pression pesait, Zack et Cloud avaient très peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils conversaient, aucune raison de s'alarmer pour l'instant.

Lizon-Puis-je vous posez une question? Si cela n'est pas indiscret.

Lila-Bien sur, allez-y.

Lizon-Zack nous à dit que vous ne l'appréciez pas. Nous voudrions juste savoir pourquoi.

Lila-Pardon?

Cloud paniqua, il tremblait de tous ses membres, Zack voulut le rejoindre afin de le réconforter, mais il fût retenu par son père qui lui disait de rester la jusqu'à ce que le conversation soit terminée.

Lila-Ce n'est pas que nous ne l'apprécions pas. C'est juste que...

Lila regarda son fils, qui la suppliait du regard de ne rien dire.

Lila-Zack et Cloud ne se connaissaient que depuis quelque jour avant de conclure, donc nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait sur savoir s'il à fait le bon choix ou non.

Lizon-Oh, je vois. Je peux vous assurez, madame, que notre fils n'est pas le style de garçon qui s'amuse au dépend des autres, au contraire, c'est un très bon garçon qui ne laisse jamais tomber les personnes en détresse.

Lila écarquille des yeux tout comme son mari, et regarda Zack, soudain, elle regretta d'avoir voulut les séparer, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils, mais elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait que le brun qui était capable de le rendre heureux. Elle sourit et se retourna vers Lizon.

Lila-Oui, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours fait en sorte de rendre Cloud heureux...et il à réussit.

Sun-C'est vrai que notre fils est plus épanouit depuis qu'il connait Zack.

Cloud et Zack furent un peu surpris mais se mirent à sourire tout autant, le visage du brun était cramoisi, Lizon et Max regardèrent Lila et Sun avec satisfaction.

Lizon-Moi j'ai tout de suite sut que Cloud était quelqu'un de très bien, c'est vraiment un garçon adorable.

Max-Oui, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais senti une aura aussi pure que la sienne.

Cloud rougit à son tour, mais gardant toujours le même sourire sur le visage.

Sun-Je suppose que nous sommes tous d'accord.

Max-Oui.

Lila-Parfaitement.

Lizon-Exactement.

Tous se tournèrent vers Zack et Cloud. Lila prit la main de son fils le forçant à se lever, Lizon fît de même avec le sien. La mère de Cloud se saisit de la main de Zack dés qu'il fût debout et la plaça dans celle de son fils. Le brun serra la main du blond dans la sienne, et ils se sourièrent mutuellement.

Lizon-Cloud, Zack, nous vous accordons notre bénédiction.

Lila-Soyez heureux ensemble.

Sun-Temps que vous vivrez.

Max-Pour l'éternité vous voulez dire.

Lila-Si il y a mariage un jour, inviter nous.

Cloud-Bien sur.

Zack-Pas de problème.

Zack attira Cloud à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, les triplés souriaient toujours installer dans leur coin, tous les trois savaient que leur mère plaisantait quand elle parlait de mariage...comme si Cloud pouvait se marier. Finalement, ça s'était bien passé...les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans la tête du blond «Temps que vous vivrez» ...cela le rendait triste, mais pour le moment tout ce qui l'importait c'est son petit ami, l'étreinte et le baiser qu'il lui offrait.


	9. L'ange se meurt en secret

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

9. L'ange se meurt en secret

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre 9. L'ange se meurt en secret

Lizon et Max étaient restés chez les Strife tous le reste de l'après midi. Zack et Cloud s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsque l'heure de se quitter fût venu, les Fair rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Tout le monde les accueillit en demandant comment cala s'était passé, le brun leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Zack commença à raconter les évènements du jour, il était vraiment soulagé. Il avait eu peur qu'il n'y est pas bonne entente avec Lila et Sun Strife mais finalement il n'y avait rien eu d'alarmant. Il mangea et s'allongea dans son lit mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant.

De son côté, Cloud lui aussi était vraiment soulagé, il arrivait mieux à respirer et son cœur recommençait sa course normale. Il quitta un instant ses parents pour alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il portait le verre à sa bouche après l'avoir rempli, il sentit d'un seul coup l'air lui manquer, il mit une main sur sa gorge et commença à tousser bruyamment. Ses parents et ses frères débarquèrent en courant, sauf Kadaj qui était en train de téléphoner au médecin sur ordre de sa mère.

Lila-Cloud?! Cloud, tu vas bien?

Cloud-Keuf...oui oui...je...je vais bien...keuf keuf...

Sun-Ne dis pas de bêtise!!!Tu tousse beaucoup en ce moment je trouve.

Cloud-Oui mais...keuf...jamais comme ça...keuf keuf...

Lila aidée de Sun monta Cloud à l'étage et le coucha dans son lit. Le médecin arriva un peu plus tard et examina le blond, quand il eu finit, il afficha une mine désolée sur son visage.

Médecin-Je suis désolé, mais, son état s'aggrave.

Lila-Comment cela?

Médecin-L'air passe de moins en moins bien, ce qui explique ses toux et son souffle court.

Sun-Que peut-on faire?

Médecin-Hélas pas grand chose, l'hôpital n'est pas accessible aujourd'hui car tous les médecins sont occupés, mais amener le nous demain, et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.

Cloud-Est ce que vous pensez que je pourrais aller en court demain?

Médecin-Hum...oui je pense, ton état ne t'en empêche pas.

Cloud-Merci docteur.

Médecin-Bon et bien, à demain soir alors.

Lila-A demain docteur.

Cloud s'allongea complètement dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Zack avait quitté son lit pour aller regarder les étoiles, elles brillaient de mille feux ce soir la. Il n'était pas habitué, parce qu'on en voyait pas dans la sombre ville, c'était nouveau pour lui. Soudainement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna pour voir apparaître Vincent et Sephiroth...qui se tenaient par la main?! Ceci eu pour effet pétrifier Zack sur place.

Vincent-Zack?

Zack-Hum...de...depuis quand vous...?

Zack désigna les mains de ses deux amis, Vincent se mit à rire, ce qui était assez rare.

Vincent-Cela fait 1mois maintenant.

Zack-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dis avant?

Sephiroth-On n'osait pas, on vient juste de l'annoncer aux autres.

Zack-Ah...

Vincent-Bon, écoute, on est venu ici parce qu'on doit te prévenir de quelque chose.

Zack-Quoi?

Vincent-...Cloud...je sens que quelque chose de grave va lui arriver dans pas longtemps.

Zack-Depuis quand t'es médium?

Vincent-Je ne le suis pas. Mais tu ferais mieux de m'écouter et de faire bien attention à lui.

Sephiroth-Zack, tu dois faire confiance à Vincent, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Cloud, moi aussi j'étais sur que quelque chose allait lui arriver, je ne sais pas quoi mais c'est la vérité.

Zack-Quelque chose de grave...mais quoi?

Sephiroth-Tu n'as pas remarquer qu'il tousse beaucoup ces derniers temps?

Zack commença à paniquer. Il voulut téléphoner pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais Vincent l'en dissuada, lui disant qu'il était tard et qu'il devait surement dormir. Le brun décida donc de garder un œil sur lui le lendemain. Le jour suivant, il attendait Cloud à l'endroit ou il se trouvait habituellement avec ses amis. Le blond arriva un peu plus tard, et vît Zack bavarder avec le reste du groupe, il courra vers lui et l'appela, le brun se retourna et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire ouf, Cloud s'était déjà jeté dans ses bras, serra son pull entre ses mains de toute ses forces. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le brun voyait le blond agir de cette manière, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais, Zack ne pouvait pas oublier les questions qu'il voulait tant lui poser.

Zack-Euh...Cloud? Tu vas bien?

Cloud-Oui pourquoi?

Zack-Euh...c'est pas dans tes habitudes de me sauter dessus comme ça...

Cloud-Ah...c'est juste que je tiens à profiter un maximum de toi aujourd'hui.

Zack-Je...je suis censé comprendre quoi?

Cloud-Mes parents nous emmène quelque part cette semaine, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir et je tiens à en profiter pendant que je le peux encore.

Zack-Ah, d'accord.

Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, Zack ne voyait pas du tout ou Vincent et Sephiroth voulaient en venir et c'était inutile de leur demander, il n'en savaient pas plus que lui. La cloche sonna, et ils allèrent en cours, le prof arriva et commença sa leçon. Un peu plus tard, c'était si léger que personne ne s'en est rendu compte mais Zack avait très bien entendu puisqu'il était juste à côté, Cloud s'est mis à tousser cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la crise ne passe. Pendant tous les autres cours de la matinée, le blond refaisait une crise, elles étaient de plus en plus forte. A l'heure du déjeuner, Zack et le reste du groupe décidèrent de lui parler. Le blond fit mine de ne pas les écouter quand ils lui posait des questions.

Zack-Mais enfin Cloud, je trouve que tu tousses beaucoup aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, alors je t'en pris dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Cloud-.....

Tifa-Si tu ne parle pas, tu vas te prendre un énorme coup sur la tête.

Cloud-.......

Léon-Cloud s'il te plais.

Cloud-.........

Vincent-Tu sais encore parler au moins?

Cloud-.........

Sephiroth-Apparemment non...

Aerith-Et il ne réagit même pas quand je le frappe.

Reno-Je vais lui picorer la tête à ce gosse.

Cloud-..........

Angeal-Faut-il vérifier s'il a toujours une langue?

Génésis-Pas la peine, il est bien obligé pour manger.

Zack-Cloud s'il te plais...je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi...

Cloud-............Cela ne t'arrive donc jamais de tousser à toi?

Zack-Ben, si...mais toi, la...c'est vachement inquiétant.

Cloud-Je me sens en pleine forme.

Zack-Appel moi con aussi. Je le vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, d'ailleurs tout le monde le voit.

Cloud ne savait pas quoi répondre, il fronça les sourcils et fut soulager d'entendre la cloche sonner, il se leva et retourna en classe tout en toussant encore plus fort. Ce fut la même chose pendant tout l'après midi. Arrivé à la fin des cours, le blond se précipita vers la sortie et aperçut ses parents et ses frères qui l'attendaient, il marcha vers eux mais il sentit quelqu'un le retenir, il se retourna et vit Zack qui lui tenait fermement le bras.

Cloud-Zack? Je n'est peu être pas répondu a tes questions mais s'il te plais laisse moi. Je dois y aller.

Zack-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir.

Cloud-Zack?

Zack-Je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps loin de toi. Alors reviens vite d'accord? Et sain et sauf si ça peut être possible.

Cloud-Zack....oui je te promets de revenir, le plus tôt possible.

Zack et Cloud s'offrirent leur plus beau sourire avant de s'embrasser avec passion, les mains du brun enfermant sa taille et celles du blond entourent son cou, le baiser fût plus profond, on sentait qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Cloud entendit sa mère toussoter dans son dos, lui signalant qu'ils devaient partir. Zack relâcha le blond, celui ci commença à s'avancer vers ses parents, le brun se tourna pour retourner vers ses amis mais un léger cris le retînt. Il regarda derrière lui et vît Cloud, se tenant la poitrine, toussant encore plus fort, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses parents accoururent, et le brun se rapprocha tout comme ses amis, il prit le blond dans ses bras en criant.

Zack-Cloud!!! Cloud qu'est ce que tu as??!!

Cloud-KEUF KEUF KEUF.....BLAEEUUURK...

Soudain, Cloud écarquilla les yeux en fixant la tache sur le sol, juste à l'instant, il venait de cracher au moins 1 litre de sang, le blond se tourna faiblement vers Zack et lui dit.

Cloud-Z...Zack...je...je suis désolé...

Cloud s'effondra perdant conscience. Lila et Sun emmenèrent leur fils jusqu'à la voiture, Zack fixait la tache de sang, en humant le parfum, il essaya de rester concentrer et de ne pas perdre ses moyens. Le brun décrocha son téléphone et appela ses parents, il leur dit de le rejoindre à l'hôpital. Le jeune vampire partit donc en direction de l'hôpital car c'était surement la que ses Lila et Sun venait d'emmener Cloud.

Note de l'auteur: Je sais je suis très très rapide ces dernier temps, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose...à vrai dire je suis très inspirée en ce moment. Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plais.


	10. Le début de la fin

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

début de la fin

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre 10. Le début de la fin

Zack filait comme l'éclair en direction de l'hôpital, il fendait l'air, il arriva en même temps que la voiture des parents de Cloud, qui était toujours inconscient. Ils le sortirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le brun les suivit et les rejoignit à la réception, l'infirmière qui était la,emmena le blond en disant à sa famille qu'il séjournerait dans la chambre n°326, tous l'accompagnèrent, mais, les médecins qui arrivèrent peu après leur dire d'attendre dehors.

Sun serrait contre lui Lila qui était en pleur, les triplés faisaient les cent pas, et Zack gardait la tête baissée, assit sur une chaise, s'il le pouvait il serait déjà en train de pleurer à chaude larme, mais les vampires ne pleurent pas. Les parents de Zack ainsi que ses amis arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Des heures qui semblaient interminables s'écoulèrent avant que les médecins ne sortent de la chambre, le brun se leva et les regarda, Lila et Sun firent de même et les triplés arrêtèrent de marcher. Les infirmières qui les accompagnaient lancèrent un regard triste avant de s'en aller, les médecins firent de même, mais, un resta pour expliquer la situation.

Lila-Alors?

Médecin-Nous l'avons examiné en profondeur, mais son état est trop grave pour faire quoi que ce soit...je suis désolé...il n'y a rien à faire pour votre garçon.

Lila-Non...Cloud...

Sun-Mon fils...

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo-OUIIIIINNN!!!!

Zack-Attendez une minute!!! De quoi souffre-t-il au juste? Il ne m'a jamais rien dis!!!

Médecin-Et bien...Cloud est atteint d'un cancer des poumons...

Zack-Un...cancer?

Lila-Oui...rien qu'à sa naissance, il avait du mal à respiré...je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverais aussi vite...

Zack-Vous le saviez?!

Sun-Oui.

Aerith-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir opéré quand ce n'était pas encore grave?

Médecin-Justement si, c'était déjà grave avant. Il n'aurait supporté une opération...

Zack-Alors vous dîtes que maintenant...il n'a plus qu'à attendre...la mort?

Médecin-Malheureusement...

Reno-Et...combien de temps lui reste-t-il?

Médecin-Maintenant qu'il est sous appareil respiratoire nous pouvons le maintenir en vie plus longtemps mais cela reste très court quand même.

Tifa-Combien?

Médecin-...Trois jours...

Yazoo-Seulement...trois jours?

Médecin-Oui...

Zack-Non...NON!!!!

Zack tomba à genoux, et serra les poings tout en continuant de crier. Tout le monde était attristé par la nouvelle. Lizon prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta tout pour le calmer, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas...trois jours...c'était vraiment court. Quand le brun fut à peu près calmer, il entra dans la chambre de Cloud suivit des autres. Il vit que le blond était allongé sur son lit, sous appareil respiratoire et il avait des perfusions de partout. Zack s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un chaise juste à côté du lit et il prit la main du malade. Cloud sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main,il ouvra les yeux et vit Zack, il lui sourit tristement avant de serrer faiblement sa main dans la sienne. Lila et Sun se mirent de l'autre côté du lit, pendant que les triplés et les autres restaient en retrait contre un mur.

Lila et Sun-Cloud...

Cloud-Ma...man...Pa...pa...

Zack-Cloud...pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis sur ta maladie?!

Cloud-Je...ne voulais...pas..t'inquiéter...

Zack-Cela n'a pas changer grand chose, au contraire, moins tu m'en disais, plus je m'inquiétais!!!

Cloud-...je...je suis désolé...

Zack-C'est pour cela que tu ne laissais jamais personne t'approcher...c'est bien ça?

Cloud-...Oui...

Lila-C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai obliger à agir de cette manière.

Sun-Lila, c'est de notre faute a nous tous. Toi, moi, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

Lila-Je suis sure que c'est en faisant ça que son état s'est aggravé se cette façon.

Cloud-Non...ce n'est pas vrai...ce serait...arriver de toute...manière...

Zack-Cloud, s'il te plais, tu dois te battre.

Cloud-Zack...

Zack-Tu dois te battre et survivre, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Cloud-Zack...je ne peux pas...je ne peux plus...

Zack-Cloud, s'il te plais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et plus que tout au monde, alors je t'en pris.

Cloud rougit comme une pivoine, c'était la première qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait...enfin...avec des mots bien sur. Malgré son désir de se battre pour rester auprès de Zack, il n'y arrivait plus, il n'avait plus assez de force. Il sourit à son ami avant de lui dire.

Cloud-Zack...moi...aussi...je...t'aime de tout...mon cœur...mais comprends moi...mon corps à...souffert et s'est...battu contre ça depuis...que je suis né...mais maintenant...je n'en peux plus...je n'y arrive plus...je suis...trop fatigué...tellement...fatigué...

Zack regarda Cloud, il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit ami pourtant si fort décide de se laisser aller comme ça. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le blond allait succomber à sa maladie, il le voyait bien.

Lila regarda son fils et s'excusa, tous le laissèrent se reposer ensuite. Zack était perturbé de se sentir inutile à ce point. Il avait envi de faire quelque chose pour empêcher le trépas de son petit ami, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi. Il rentra à l'hôtel, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre, dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Il passa la soirée à chercher une solution, mais rien ne vînt. Il était au bort du désespoir. Quand soudain, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna pour voir ses parents, ils semblaient nerveux. Ils allèrent s'assoir avant de commencer à parler à Zack.

Max-Zack écoute nous attentivement. Ta mère et moi en avons discuter un moment et nous avons décidé de te le dire. Nous connaissons un moyen de sauver Cloud.

Zack-C'est vrai?! Lequel?!

Max-Es-tu certain de vouloir le savoir?

Zack-Si ça peut le sauver, oui!!!

Max-Très bien...alors...il va falloir que tu...oooh...je ne peux pas faire ça Lizon...

Lizon-Je comprends que c'est dur à dire. Je vais le faire. Alors, si tu veux le sauver, il va falloir que tu...le morde.

Zack-Quoi?!

Lizon-Injecte lui ton venin. Et il ne mourra pas.

Zack-Maman, tu sais que si son sang touche mes lèvres je ne pourrais pas me retenir de l'aspirer.

Lizon-Je sais mon chéri, c'est pour cela que nous ne t'y obligeons pas. C'est à toi de choisir.

Zack-Il n'y a donc pas d'autre solution pour le sauver. Il faut donc qu'il soit mordu par un vampire...

Max-Pas n'importe quel vampire. Toi et seulement toi.

Zack-Pourquoi seulement moi?

Max-Parce que le venin du vampire n'agit que sur son élu...ça a toujours été ainsi.

Zack était choqué, ainsi il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de lui injecter du venin dans les veines. Zack savait ce que cela signifiait, cela voulait dire que Cloud deviendrait lui aussi un vampire...le brun n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à faire ça. Mais, il voulait que le blond survive, il n'avait donc plus à hésiter.

Lizon-Nous te laissons le temps de réfléchir.

Zack-Pas la peine, je vais le faire.

Max-Tu...tu en es sur?

Zack-Oui. J'ai Cloud plus que tout au monde, même si pour cela je dois le transformer en monstre, je le sauverais.

Lizon et Max ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la détermination de leur fils. Zack alla se coucher et ses parents regagnèrent leur chambre.

Le lendemain, Zack alla en cours et décida d'aller voir Cloud juste après, les professeurs avaient appris ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'ils l'annoncèrent à la classe du blond, tous les élèves furent choquer, ils regardèrent ensuite le brun, tous savaient que Zack et Cloud étaient tous deux très proche. A l'heure du déjeuner, Aerith demanda au brun ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, car ils avaient tous remarqué que leur ami avait une idée. Zack ne répondit pas à la question mais, leur dit de venir à l'hôpital s'ils voulaient vraiment savoir quelle était l'idée. A la sortie de l'école, le brun se dirigea à toute vitesse la bas, suivit de ses amis, les parents de Zack étaient déjà la, ils étaient complètement paniqués, quand ils virent leur fils, ils se précipitèrent vers lui et lui dirent de se dépêcher. Le brun ne comprenait pas, et ses parents répondirent juste «Ils vont le tuer!!! Ses parents ont décidé de lui faire subir une euthanasie!!!» Zack écarquilla les yeux et couru dans le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de Cloud ou il trouva ses parents et les médecins qui commençaient à enlever les tuyaux.

Zack-ARRÊTEZ!!!!!

Lila-Zack?

Zack-Ne faite pas ça!!! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voulez vous l'euthanasier??!!

Sun-Nous ne voulons pas qu'il meure en souffrant...

Médecin-Il a raison, en faisant ça, il moura sans aucune souffrance.

Zack-Pas question!!!

Lila-Zack...je te comprends mais...ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Lizon-Non, il a raison, arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Sun-Pourquoi?!

Max-Zack possède la seule chose qui peut le sauver.

Lila-Et qu'est ce que c'est?! Si même les médecins ne peuvent rien faire je vois mal comment ce garçon pourrait réussir.

Sun-Lila, Laissons le essayer. J'ai confiance en Zack, je suis sur qu'il pourra sauver notre fils.

Lila voulut protester mais ne le fit pas et se contenta de regarder Zack s'approcher doucement du lit de son fils, il s'assit et commença à lui parler.

Zack-Cloud...je pense que...

Cloud-Je sais...j'ai tout entendu...j'ai...confiance en toi...alors...quelle est ton idée?

Zack se pencha vers Cloud et lui souffla son idée à l'oreille. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il regarda le brun qui le fixait d'un air désolé.

Zack-Je ne voulais pas...mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen...

Cloud-Zack...vas-y...

Zack-Tu es sur?

Cloud-Oui...fais le je te dis...

Zack-D'accord...tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher à moi, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Cloud-Ok...

Zack embrassa Cloud sur les lèvres avant de lui faire face de lui dire.

Zack-Je t'aime.

Cloud-Moi aussi...

Zack-Pardonne moi...

Cloud-Je ne...peux pas...t'en vouloir...puisque c'est moi...qui te...supplie de le faire...

Zack prit Cloud dans sa bras, boutonna un peu sa chemise d'hôpital et l'abaissa un peu, le brun regarda son cou et posa une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre s'emmêla dans ses longs cheveux blond. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir contre lui et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son pull, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils comprirent ce que Zack était sur le point de faire, Lila voulut l'en empêcher mais fut retenu par son mari. Le brun s'approcha lentement du cou de cette personne si chère à son cœur, quand il posa ses lèvres dessus, il s'imprégna de son odeur et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il montra ses crocs et hésita un instant avant de les planter dans sa chair. Cloud émit un petit de douleur et serra les dents tout comme il serra plus fort le chandail de son petit ami. Maintenant, ses crocs étaient pleinement planter dans sa peau, il devait à présent rester comme cela, le temps que le venin parcourt ses veines. Le blond haletait à cause de la douleur, sa mère ne pouvait pas supporter ça mais elle ne pouvait pas intervenir non plus, parce qu'elle savait que si elle essayait de faire quoi que ce soit, Cloud perdait sa dernière chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Au bout d'une minute Zack retira ses crocs, mais, par accident, une goutte de sang sa posa sur sa lèvre inférieur, le brun écarquilla les yeux et sentit qu'il était en train de perdre ses moyens, il se pencha à nouveau et tenta de lui sucer le sang. Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se tourna et vit son père.

Max-Zack, ne fais pas ça. Le venin court à présent dans ses veines, si tu bois son sang tu risques de le lui retirer et tu auras fais cela pour rien.

Zack-.......

Cloud-Za...ck...

Zack ayant reprit complètement ses esprits, se retourna vers Cloud et le vit lui sourire, avant de perdre conscience. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui alors que le brun rallongeait le blond dans son lit. Un médecin s'approcha et commença à prendre son poux.

Léon-Il n'est quand même pas...

Médecin-Non, il est vivant. Et je peux constater que...son cœur recommence à battre normalement.

Lila-Alors ça veut dire qu'il est sauvé?!

Le médecin se leva et hocha la tête. Lila poussa un cris de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Zack en le remerciant. Soudain, Cloud commença à s'agiter et à se tordre de toute part en poussant des cris. Tout le monde le regarda et se tournèrent vers le brun qui se tourna vers sa mère.

Lizon-Ne vous en faite pas, il va bien.

Lila-Comment ça?

Lizon-C'est le venin qui fait cet effet la, c'est le signe qu'il est en train de se transformer.

Sun-Se transformer?

Lizon-En vampire. Dans environ 1 heures, se sera fini.

Lila-En vampire!!! Vous voulez dire que Cloud va devenir comme vous?!

Lizon-En partie oui, il aura les même pouvoirs que nous, et des crocs lui pousseront, mais, ce sera toujours un ange. La seule différence ce sera qu'il aura des crocs comme nous.

Sun-Mais, ce ne sera plus notre Cloud...

Zack-Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore comme bêtise?!

Sun-Quoi?

Zack-Vous ne comprenez donc pas, que ce sera toujours le même. Peu importe son apparence, ce sera toujours Cloud.

Aerith-Il a raison. Votre fils ne changera pas pour autant.

Lila et Sun ne savait pas quoi dire...ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous raison. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant quelque temps, mais au bout d'une heure, Cloud s'était arrêté de crier. Zack se précipita vers lui, suivit des autres, il n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher qu'il s'était déjà assit dans son lit pour se jeter au cou de son amoureux. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, ensuite, il se tourna vers les autres toujours souriant. Lila, en voyant son fils de nouveau en forme, commença à pleurer et enlaça son enfant. Les médecins sortirent de la salle, les membres du groupe souriaient, les filles pleuraient elles aussi, Cloud, avait retrouvé des couleurs et cela s'entendait qu'il respirait mieux. Le blond retourna à Zack, celui ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Cloud-Je t'aime Zack.

Zack-Pas plus que moi je pense.

Cloud grogna mais se mit à rirent juste après.

Cloud-Merci, mon amour...

Zack-Bienvenu parmi les vivants mon cœur.


	11. Chapitre Final

_L'ange et le vampire_

Titre:

L'ange et le vampire

Chapitre:

11.L'anniversaire de Sephiroth chapitre final

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note:

C'est vrai je l'avoue, je m'obstine peut être un peu trop avec cette histoire d'ange et de démon, mais bon, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour décrire le couple ZackxCloud

Résumé:

Zack Fair vît dans la sombre ville, la ville où tous les habitants sont des monstres, mais un jour, un «léger» accident dans la classe de Zack oblige les élèves de l'école à changer d'établissement, n'ayant plus de place nul part, les élèves de la classe de Zack sont obligés de partir dans la ville lumineuse, au cœur d'une forêt , personne ne se doute des choses incroyable qui se trouve la bas.

Chapitre 11. L'anniversaire de Sephiroth chapitre final

Cloud sorti de l'hôpital 2 jours plus tard, les médecins voulaient vérifier qu'il ne risquait vraiment plus rien, Zack se sentait soulager que son petit ange aille mieux, mais il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir été obligé de le mordre pour qu'il survive. Le blond est encore qu'un bébé vampire, le brun tente de lui apprendre à contrôler sa soif, ce qu'il arrive très bien à faire mais bon, on va éviter qu'il ne lui prenne une soudaine envi de mordre quelqu'un. Tout le monde avait été choqué par la tête que faisait Zack quand il avait vu Cloud sourire et que ses crocs se sont mit à luire au soleil. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était au réfectoire le jeune couple ne mangeait presque rien et tous les autres dévisageaient Cloud comme on ne sait pas quoi, sauf Sephiroth qui faisait la tête depuis un bon moment.

Cloud-Mais...arrêtez de me regarder comme cela j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire et même pire un monstre.

Vincent-Ben...pour peu tu l'es devenu...

Cloud-No comment...j'ai vraiment l'impression que, mes parents, mes frères et mes amis ne me considère plus comme celui que j'étais autrefois...

Zack-On a pas dit ça mais bon...quand même...

Cloud-Ah non Zack!!! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?!

Zack-Prends pas la mouche comme ça...on a rien dit de mal.

Cloud-Bon puisque tout le monde et même mon petit ami sont contre moi je vais aller manger seul.

Cloud se leva et prit son plateau, Zack voulait s'excuser tout comme les autres mais rien a faire, mais avant de partir le blond se rappela de quelque chose, il se tourna vers Sephiroth qui faisait encore la tête et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

Cloud-Au fait Seph'...

Grognement...

Cloud-Joyeux anniversaire!!!

Cloud joignit un petit bisou sur la joue de Sephiroth à sa phrase et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il donna au jeune homme qui s'était d'un seul coup mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Sephiroth-Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en souviens!!!

Cloud-J'espère que cela conviendra j'ai pas eu trop le temps de bien chercher.

Sephiroth ouvrit le petit paquet sous les regards médusés de ses amis. Le jeune homme prit le cadeau de son ami dans sa main, il s'agissait d'une boucle d'oreille en argent portant un saphir bleu. Le jeune homme mit la boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche et se tourna vers son ami.

Sephiroth-Merci Cloud, elle est magnifique.

Cloud-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

Vincent-Bah...c'est pour ça que tu faisais la gueule? Parce qu'on avait oublier ton anniversaire?

Cloud-Ami indigne...

Sur ces mots Cloud se retourna et partit s'assoir ailleurs. Tous soupirèrent d'exaspération en voyant l'attitude du jeune homme, sauf Angeal ,qui était installé bien tranquillement sur les genoux de Génésis, qui s'était tout simplement contenter de sermonner Zack.

Angeal-Franchement Zack, tu fais vraiment tout de travers avec lui depuis qu'il est vampire, tu n'es pas du tout content de sa transformation on est d'accord mais tout de même il est en vit et c'est ce qui compte et tu ne fais rien pour le réconforter quand les autres se foutent de lui. Entre nous, si t'étais pas son élu je crois bien qu'il serait déjà aller voir ailleurs depuis un bon moment.

Génésis-Allons, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop?

Angeal-Pas du tout je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Zack soupira et baissa la tête, ça y est, il était totalement déprimé, Angeal avait raison, il aurait du être content que son ange soit encore en vit, le consoler comme il se devait après ce que les autres lui avait dis. Le vampire brun se leva pour aller en cours, il garda la tête baissée tout ce temps, il n'osait pas regarder Cloud qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. En rentrant le soir, ses parents étaient tout aussi indigné qu'Angeal, mais Zack ne les écoutait pas il monta dans sa chambre et y resta.

Sephiroth organisait sa fête d'anniversaire le samedi soir, autrement dis dans deux jours. Il invita tous ses amis y compris Cloud qui avait été le seul à penser à lui.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Zack essaya de parler à Cloud toute la journée mais celui ci faisait celui qui n'entendait rien «La plus grande tête de mule jamais vu jusqu'à présent» n'arrêtait pas de penser Zack. A chaque fois que le brun lui adressait la parole, cela finissait toujours par des grognement que le vampire brun traduisait par des «Fiches moi la paix vampire à deux balles, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te parler car je n'ai pas encore fini de bouder. Na, ça t'apprendra espèce d'insensible».

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sephiroth, qui avait lieu dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel, toutes les personnes invitées arrivèrent juste après qu'on est fini de mettre les gâteaux, Tseng, Elena, Cissney, Rude et Cloud arrivèrent tous en même temps. Le fête commença, Reno avait insisté pour mettre de la musique, il se déhanchait comme jamais dans sa vie, Sephiroth ouvrait ses cadeaux un à un, les gâteaux et les boissons partirent très vite. Cloud par contre restait seul dans son coin, il refusait de se mêler aux autres même si il aurait bien voulu aller danser avec Zack. Tient, quand on parle du loup, celui ci venait juste d'arriver près de Cloud.

Zack-Cloud...

Cloud-......

Zack-Cloud s'il te plais écoutes moi, il faut à tout prix que je te parle.

Cloud-...Si c'est pour t'excuser, c'est pas la peine Zack. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et vas t'amuser avec tes amis.

Zack-Cloud...je...

Tifa-Bordel Cloud!!!Zack veut juste te parler et toi tu le repousse?! C'est à se demander si t'es vraiment amoureux de lui!!!

Cloud et Zack se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Tifa les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce chahut.

Cloud-Tifa, c'est pas tes affaires. C'est entre Zack et moi.

Tifa-C'est pas toi qui vient de lui dire de te foutre la paix?!

Cloud-......

Tifa-Et voilà...tu réponds plus comme toujours.

Zack-Tifa calmes toi. Ce que tu dis la n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses.

Tifa-Vraiment Zack, y a vraiment des jours comme ça ou je me demande vraiment si tu as bien fait de lui sauver la vie ce jour la à l'hôpital.

Zack-Que...quoi?! Mais t'es dingue!!! Je n'ai écouter que mes sentiments pour lui et c'est tout!!!

Tifa-Je n'en doute pas mais...rien qu'à voir l'attitude de Cloud face à toi je me dis que tu aurais certainement mieux fait de le laisser mourir sur son lit à l'hosto.

Tout le monde poussa un gloussement à ce que venait de dire Tifa, Cloud écarquilla les yeux qui commençait à le piquer, il savait qu'il ne pleurerait pas, mais il en avait envi. Pour Zack se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il gifla Tifa de toutes ses forces et se tourna vers Cloud mais celui-ci venait de s'enfuir à toute jambe, le brun lui courra après laissant les autres à la fête.

Cloud courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, Tifa avait certainement raison, il aurais du mourir ce jour la...mais...il voulait rester auprès de Zack. Celui-ci lui courrait toujours après en hurlant son prénom. Le jeune blond couru jusqu'au lac ou il avait invité Zack peu avant qu'il ne découvre qui il était vraiment. Le brun réussi à le rattraper, il lui sauta dessus les clouant tous les deux au sol, Zack serra Cloud très fort dans ses bras il ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Zack-Cloud...pardon pour tout. Et crois moi je ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce qu'a dis Tifa. Cloud...je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois avec moi maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu si tu avais disparut. Et surtout sache que pour moi tu es toujours le Cloud d'autrefois, et tu le seras éternellement. Cloud...je t'aime toi et personne d'autre...alors une bonne fois pour toute...arrêtes de douter de moi.

Cloud ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contentait de fixer Zack sans rien dire, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait toute une histoire pour si peu. Pour se faire pardonner, il serra Zack contre lui et lui sourit en lui disant.

Cloud-Zack...pardon...moi aussi je t'aime...

Zack sourit et regarda affectueusement Cloud. Celui ci semblait tellement innocent et vulnérable à cet instant, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Cloud répondit à son baiser avec gourmandise. Prit par son désir, le brun passa une main sous son tee-shirt caressant son ventre et redessinant les contours de ses abdominaux. Cette fois ci, Cloud ne le repoussa pas, il se contenta de frissonner sous son toucher. Il réagit tout de même en sentant ses mains roder autour du bouton qui maintenait son short fermé.

Cloud-Z...Zack..?

Zack-...Désolé Cloud...mais je...j'ai vraiment envi de toi la maintenant...

Cloud rougit fortement mais sourit et se serra encore plus contre Zack, nichant son visage dans son cou et murmura.

Cloud-...Moi aussi...

Zack n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se redressa pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Le clair de lune illuminait le lac, le vent soufflait doucement. C'était surement la plus belle soirée qui soit pour les deux jeunes vampires. Petit à petit, leurs vêtements furent éparpillés de part et d'autre autour d'eux, de doux gémissements se firent entendre. Le mains du jeune blond arrachèrent l'herbe sur laquelle il était allongé, ses jambes se tendaient et se repliaient sur le dos de son amant. Il décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et ne retint pas son bonheur ni sa douleur. Zack le serrait très fort contre lui, prenant une de ses mains entrelaçant leur doigts. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre, ni mettre fin à ce doux moment dont seul la lune et les étoiles étaient les témoins.

Les autres se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien retenir les deux amoureux mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Le fête continuait et vu comment tout le monde buvait...Zack et Cloud n'allaient pas être les seuls à passer une bonne nuit.

_The End_

Notes de l'auteur: Et voilà j'ai enfin fini l'histoire ^^ trop contente. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais comprenez moi...le lycée et tout...T_T Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plais.


End file.
